<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>My Great Unfinished Symphony by Names_Niche</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30013977">My Great Unfinished Symphony</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Names_Niche/pseuds/Names_Niche'>Names_Niche</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Apocalypse, Found Family, Im not kind to tommy at all, Manipulation, Post-Apocalypse, or anyone for that matter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 21:40:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>21,091</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30013977</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Names_Niche/pseuds/Names_Niche</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Explode L'manburg and finally put the pitiful country and its occupants to rest. Simple as that, sure the explosion had ended up larger then originally anticipated but it was fine. They could never rebuild ever again, no one could ever start another war ever again.</p><p>But since when do plans ever go accordingly? </p><p>The child behind it all was still alive, the plant that ravished  his lands like it owned the place was crawling. It seems like he'll have to end it with his own two hands instead.</p><p>***</p><p>A what if fanfic on aftermath of the doomsday war</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clay | Dream &amp; Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo &amp; Toby Smith | Tubbo (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo &amp; TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Sam | Awesamdude &amp; TommyInnit, Sam | Awesamedude &amp; Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Sam | Awesamedude &amp; Toby Smith | Tubbo, Toby Smith | Tubbo &amp; Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Toby Smith | Tubbo &amp; TommyInnit, TommyInnit &amp; Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>36</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Awakening</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>You wake up in a place that feels familiar, yet you know nothing of it at all. </p><p>What do you do?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>At first he sat up and felt the immediate ache of his bones and muscles before plopping himself down into the mud and sighing. Damn his ribs hurt. He was certain there was a broken one or two but that was fine, he was alive. He..was alive. But was that even a good thing? Yet he couldn’t remember, the sky was so dark and filled with..clouds. However something deep inside him told him that’s not what they normally looked like, no..they’re so.</p><p> </p><p>Sad.</p><p> </p><p>Sad..and mel..Melan..choly? Was that the word? He didn’t even know if that was a word he actually knew, he knew someone had to have spoken it to him once but their face was a blur.</p><p> </p><p>Blur. Blur...right blur. One of his eyes were blurry, like breathing onto a window to create fog. His legs ached but he knew he needed to leave his pit, yes it was his pit now. He was now born here and today was now his day of birth damn actual cold hearted facts—….except he didn’t even know what today even was. He couldn’t remember anything except his own name and the glimpses of fire and destruction. But also..peace and quiet, and laughter and the singing of a song whose lyrics he could barely remember and the tune that’s ingrained in every piece of his body.</p><p> </p><p>‘<em> my l’manburg.. </em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em> my l’manburg… </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> my l’manburg……. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> my l—maaanburg…’ </em>
</p><p> </p><p>He remembered singing it with..with someone once, his face was tired. Sad..Broken. Broken might be the best way to describe it. He heard the man yell to the skies in his memory. </p><p> </p><p>The boy in the pit realized there was alot of yelling in his memory, either by he himself or others he happened to aggravate. It was odd, he groaned and put an arm over his eyes. Tommy, Tomminnit was his name. Yes he knew that well, who would forget their own name anyways? But he needed to get out of this pit before he begins digging deeper into his blurry and messed up memories of his past. Sighing and anticipating the protests of his bones and muscles to keep resting he had refused and stood on wobbly knees. Holding out his arms and hands like a new born deer he stablized himself and realized how muddy and gross his clothes and entire self has gotten.</p><p> </p><p>Scars and bandaids littered his lanky fingers as rips followed on to the short dirty thin red sleeved white t-shirt that adorned him. His pants weren’t any better as his knees were scrapped and he had a bandage wrapped around one of his ankles. His shoes..well they were just gross and muddy, he wouldn’t be surprised if they decided to give out on him in just a few hours.</p><p> </p><p>The air smelt toxic.</p><p> </p><p>Like the smell of a lantern or torch once you blow it out. </p><p> </p><p>Tommy took one step.</p><p> </p><p>Two.</p><p> </p><p>Each one felt like his muscles were going to harden and turn into stone. The boy furrowed his eyebrows in pain and moved on climbing himself out of the small pit he woke up in. Well..To say it was <em> small </em> was very much an understatement, he had lied when he thought of it as a pit. But then the word came back to him, no..this was a crater. </p><p> </p><p>A huge one.</p><p> </p><p>And he was laying right on the bedrock.</p><p> </p><p>This was definitely not <em> natural </em> one. He sat down on the dirt and looked upon the large crater. Bits of sand, stone and minerals scattered around lost to time just like himself. His ear perked up as he heard distant talking and laid down close to the ground as if it would help him stay hidden. Tommy couldn’t find the will to say anything yet as he let himself listen. “We’ve already <em> searched </em> here mate, it could be a lost cause.” An older male voice, oddly familiar with his soft tone and yet obvious and thick accent.</p><p> </p><p>“No—No i just- please? It wouldn’t hurt to look around one more time..what if they respawned a little later then the others.” Someone significantly younger then the other spoke up, also male. </p><p> </p><p>Yet again, so..so familiar.</p><p> </p><p>A rustle of fallen stone and he could spot figures not so far away infront of him. Their silhouettes were interesting to say the least, but he heard one..no two gasp and they hurried over. A boy and..father? No..No they both shared blond hair like himself but the boy had brown roots growing out. “<em> TOMMY! </em> Oh thank god you’re- you respawned!!”  Tommy tensed and moved back, the boy wore an oversized green shirt an even more oversized sweater with denim jeans and some muddy shoes to match with much to big for him leather backpack. Most prominently there were his horns and ears, it reminded him of cows, though one ear was clipped and one horn was broken. </p><p> </p><p>Ouch.</p><p> </p><p>His hair reminded Tommy of wheat, golden and shined in the sun. The brown roots were what wheat were made into, bread..Nice homemade bread cooked in a furnace and baked to perfection.</p><p> </p><p>A nice lady humming as he pays her at the counter and she denies him saying it’s on the house, after all he was— Wait when did he get up. “Are you alright mate? Yer spacin’ out a bit.” He looked up at the other male, his face worn down by time and stress, his hair a paler blonde and held back into a ponytail. His deep blue eyes hold years of wisdom and experience. His clothes were different from his own and the other boy’s. Most noticeably was the white and green bucket hat. He also wore a skin tight turtle green neck with flowing pants to match that sinched into bandaged and socks with weird..elevated wooden sandals? </p><p> </p><p>Bah he didn’t know the name for them.</p><p> </p><p>The man wore a long black cloak with a cape of sorts, but his clothes and self were still ripped and torn muddy and probably well dusted with smoke and gravel.</p><p> </p><p>He didn’t know why these people looked at him weird. Better yet why they looked so sad seeing him, or pained and even shocked. Was he suppose to be dead? The boy seemed happy to see him so maybe he wasn’t.</p><p> </p><p>“w..wh-” Tommy held his sore throat and the two seemed to get the idea. “wa-t-wat-” </p><p> </p><p>“Don’t worry Tommy I got you” The male said handing him a glass bottle, “go ahead, I boiled some water earlier so it’s clean.” Tommy glared at the bottle and reached for it with his hands. It slipped around and he was scared of it smashing onto the floor but he managed to swallow it down in one go. </p><p> </p><p>Wiping his lips from the sweet and yet weird tasting water he looked down at the glass and his reflection. His hair was a brighter and more saturated yellow then the other two. Was he related to them? They all shared similar qualities after all. But the most telling detail on his face was the burnt healed over skin spanning across one of his eyes, now paler then the other. The touched the hurt skin and winced, it was raw. No wonder they looked at him like that. “w..where-who-” He didn’t know where to begin. He felt comfortable around them but he had no recollection of who they were, like something he can touch with the pads of his fingertips and yet no amount of straining can get him to loosely grab it and bring it close. “mmh..where..am I.” </p><p> </p><p>He held his head as the struggle of remembering made it ache.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re in L’manburg Tommy, remember? Doomsday?” </p><p> </p><p>Tommy blinked and shook his head. The boy furrowed his eyebrows and lightly gripped his shoulders, “What’s the last thing you <em> do </em> remember?” Seeing the boy act like this was weird and Tommy had the need to listen, even though everything told him not to and shrug him off.</p><p> </p><p>“I-I don’t know..I just woke up here I-...” The boy and male looked at one another. “Wh-who even are you guys..?” His throat burned and his body felt ready to give out from under him. The two people infront of him were wide eyed at his comment, what was so wrong with not knowing someone you never met? What were they famous or something and expect everyone to know who they are? </p><p> </p><p>“Tommy..It’s me, Philza and Tubbo.” The man who was now dubbed Philza gestured to himself and the boy who was the one names Tubbo. He could distantly remember names like that, but nothing sparked a crumb of memory within his head. “Christ..were the explosions that bad?” Philza mumbled rather angrily to himself, eventually he sighed and met his eyes. Tommy knew he looked at him in pity. He didn’t like that. “It’s alright kid, you’re alive and that’s all that matters in the end. Come with us we’ll try to..catch you up to speed.” Tommy knew he shouldn’t trust people he <em> just </em> met, but it wasn’t like he had anywhere to go. If these people wanted to mug or kill him they could’ve done so already. </p><p> </p><p>So he did the stupid thing and followed them.</p><p> </p><p>Well it was more like he was carried by them, trying to take a step almost made him collapse and they decided to take most of his weight off of his feet by letting him lean onto him. It was a quiet walk back, he didn’t like it. The sound of nature was pure silence, all he could focus on was the breathing of Tubbo and Philza and his own heartbeat. </p><p> </p><p>“What was L’manburg.”</p><p> </p><p>‘<em> My l’manburg...my L’manburg..sing with me Tommy.’ </em></p><p> </p><p>Philza swallowed a lump in his throat and Tubbo looked down. “Our home. Our nation.” So his home was gone, completely turn to ashes, cobble and splinters. “It wasn’t meant to be like this you know? But we can always rebuild..j-just not now..” He remembered Tubbo mentioning something about respawn, maybe he’s waiting for others to come back. </p><p> </p><p>“Mate..” Philza began but Tubbo cut him off.</p><p> </p><p>“If Tommy came back so can they.”</p><p> </p><p>Philza just looked at the boy with mourning and nodded. Tommy had no idea what was happening but he could imagine they were waiting for someone important to them. Maybe he was important to Tommy too, but he didn’t want to pry too deep into their troubles. Soon he saw through the thick fog a cabin, there was moss growing along the cobble foundation and vines along the oak wood. </p><p> </p><p>But it looked homey.</p><p> </p><p>Outside was a man, a man who was taller then Philza and Tubbo. The stranger had a gasmask with dark green hair (though more black if anything) and a chipped unpolished gold crown with flimsy armor to match. He had a sort of regal look to him but also as if he held the weight of the world on his shoulders, despite the armor and crown he still looked..Normal. A tight turtleneck (which was probably durable in fights but Tommy wasn’t sure) and baggy pants tucked into gold armor at the knees. He even had a sword hanging off his back as if he was ready to defend whoever enters without direct permission. “You’re back, and I see you have Tommy here with you aswell” Philza nodded and put a gentle hand onto Tommy’s bruised shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>“Yep, we just need to get the kid patched up. Got any pots on you mate?”</p><p> </p><p>“What makes you think I don’t?” The man chuckled as the all went inside. Tommy wished he could’ve asked his name sooner but it seemed as though it just wasn’t what fate at in mind as the stranger moved upstairs. Probably to grab whatever Phil wanted.</p><p> </p><p>The cabin was nice, it was better looking then the outside. Definitely lived in and well lit with a wooden birch floor, a connected living room and kitchen and plush red carpet. Along with stairs possibly leading up to where the others slept, if there was even enough rooms for them to all have one. The cabin wasn’t small but it certainly wasn’t <em> big </em>. “Alright Tubbo take Tommy to the couch I’ll reheat some soup for the both of you.” Soup would be nice, when was the last time he even had soup? Not like he could even remember anyways.</p><p> </p><p>He was sat down by Tubbo and felt immense relief as his screaming muscles calmed. “Sooo….You don’t..know anything yeah?” Tubbo began and Tommy laid back and looked over at him confused before nodding. “Yeah..So you know my name is Tubbo, and..I’m your friend! We were best friends actually, you liked teasing me and calling me clingy, but we were friends!” </p><p> </p><p>Clingy..</p><p> </p><p>Tommy could see where the clingy part came in, </p><p> </p><p>He knew some bits, like how he was always getting into screaming matches with others cursing them out with reckless abandon. “Who else were you expecting Tubbo.” Tubbo paused and froze in his seat. He gripped his scuffed denim jeans by the knees, sensitive subject it seemed. “You..don’t need to answer right now I-”</p><p> </p><p>Though Tubbo had answered anyways.”The others, the others who were also there for doomsday, the day we lost L’manburg.” Tommy felt confused, Tubbo said earlier they could rebuild it ‘but not now’ and now he’s saying the countries flat out gone and lost. “I know you don’t remember any of it but it was our home Tommy! We made alot of memories there and now it’s just...a large crater.” The name of the former nation itself struck a chord, like a guitarist trying to tune it getting more frustrated as time went on. He didn’t know what a guitarist was, well yes yes he did but he just didn’t remember..entirely. </p><p> </p><p>Light hums of a deep voice and a pluck of a guitar strings resonates in his mind.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you guys all that’s left here then.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well here on the mainland probably? The others who respawned all left bec—”</p><p> </p><p>“Alrighty Kiddos come getcher soup!”</p><p> </p><p>Tommy looked behind the couch to see Philza balancing three bowls of reheated mushroom soup in his arms, his stomach growled in anticipation as his eyes widen at the sight. Food...Lovely lovely food. Philza set the bowls down onto the wooden table infront of them and took a seat in an empty arm chair with a sigh. “Hope ya like mushroom soup Tommy, it’s mostly what we have. That and potatoes and wheat thanks to Tubbo and Sam’s Scavenging.”</p><p> </p><p>So his name was Sam, Sam was a nice name. Plus it seemed as though Philza help make the stuff and Tubbo and Sam gathered them, though he knew there was a likely chance they just pooled resources and worked off of what they did best. Philza’s just seemed to be surviving off of nearly nothing.</p><p> </p><p>Tommy broke free from his thoughts and grabbed the bowl with his two hands it was hard to get a grip but atleast it was easier then the glass bottle. Especially since he was more awake and aware then a few minutes prior “There’s no spoon..” He looked over at Philza and then Tubbo who were downing it as if this was a normal occurrence. Did they never wash dishes? Well that’s stupid, how hard would it be to wash spoons? Could they not carve it out of wood or-??</p><p> </p><p>“Well there aren’t any mate. We need to preserve as much wood as we can so we had to make some sacrifices. It ain’t too bad, just drink it.” Tommy stared down at his soup and shrugged.</p><p> </p><p>It was a minor thing to complain about but it was still soup.</p><p> </p><p>The soup was warm and thick but comforting. Homemade foods were always the best, especially when it was made by someone you care about. He let out a gasp of air as he set the wooden bowl down onto his lap. Tubbo chuckled and pointed at his face to which Tommy crossed his eyes. “What? What??” Philza tried to hide his laughter while the boy sat there oblivious to the mushroom-stache he had gotten.</p><p> </p><p>“You have something on your face Tommy!”</p><p> </p><p>The boy wiped away the soup furiously and huffed. “No I don’t!” Philza watched with a smile as the two picked on each other.</p><p> </p><p>The man was rather glad Tommy made it out alive, and whilst Tubbo had false hope, hope was still hope. That kid should never give up on it, especially when it’s the only thing he has left. Philza picked at his cale, burned from the damage he had sustained from the previous disaster of L’manburg. God knows if he’ll ever have the feeling of flight ever again from his wings hidden beneath it. Philza looked at the stairs and saw Sam amused at the boys play fighting and Phil stood to walk on over.</p><p> </p><p>“Sam! Good to see you so soon!”</p><p> </p><p>“I live here Phil?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeh but it’s still nice to see a friend”</p><p> </p><p>“I- Yeah ok.” </p><p> </p><p>Tommy looked over and saw what the other held in his hands. Sam chuckled at Phil’s greetings and handed it over to Tommy who..just stared at it. “It’s a healing Pot, it’ll help with your wounds </p><p> </p><p>“No regen potion? Healing can only do so much Sam.” Tubbo furrowed his eyebrows worried if the potion would be enough to fix Tommy’s injuries. Tommy didn’t even know how Sam knew he was hurt, though he probably guessed from how he woke up in a crater all beaten up and bruised. </p><p> </p><p>“Regen’s too expensive right now, we can atleast farm blazes, warts, and melons– but not ghasts, especially with the armor and weapons we have right now” </p><p> </p><p>The only word Tommy could understand was Melon but he decided to take a closer look at the bottle Sam gave him. The smell was strong, like sweet berries you find the forest. It almost had the same color too. “Make sure to drink all of it.” Sam said, Tommy nodded and threw his head back to chug it down in one go. The liquid was cold, not freezing but refreshing in a way like the boiled water was. It tasted as it smelt, with hints of citrus and other fruits he can’t quite name. </p><p> </p><p>It was pretty damn good to say the least.</p><p> </p><p>He cleared his throat as he took one last drop and pounded his chest to let out a small burp.</p><p> </p><p>“Wow, I feel alot better now.” He looked at his hands and the rest of his body. His scraped knees were healed over he felt his face and..”Oh…” The scarred skin was still there, it didnt sting anymore but atleast he could make out more with the other eye then he could previously. “I guess that will be there forever yea?” He looked up at Sam, his eyes were shrouded in darkness but it didn’t look all that intimidating. Sam didn’t look as if he was pitying him, so Tommy was alright with him..Maybe.</p><p> </p><p>“If you respawned sooner maybe it could’ve healed all the way.” Philza elbowed his side. “You can’t say it isn’t true Phil.” The shorter blond just shook his head.</p><p> </p><p>Sam just sighed at the other’s disappointment.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s fine Tommy, we’ve all gotten a little busted up.” Philza’s cape ruffled again as if they had a mind of their own and he showed his damaged elytras to Tommy. It was then Tommy realized he actually had wings hidden beneath that cape. “We’ll teach you how to deal with your partial blindness later, but you two kiddos need some sleep.” Tubbo and Tommy groaned at being treated like children. “Aye aye, don’t make me craft a belt, gettup stairs.” Tommy was a bit confused at the comment but Tubbo had already gone to dragging him up the cabin’s stairway before he could process it.</p><p> </p><p>The upstairs was more cramped, there were three rooms and an area with two brewing stands, chests, an enderchest, almost all the necessities that weren’t located downstairs. “Come on, I put an extra bed in my room so you can sleep there.” Tubbo said, Tommy wondered if he expected someone new or just happened to have a spare he wanted to place down just because.</p><p> </p><p>The door opened and Tubbo’s room..was pretty clean, a messy kind of clean but cleaner then the outside. There was two single chests infront of two distinctly colored beds on each side of the room. A bookshelf on one side and a wooden desk with a lantern and chair on the other with a shaggy white carpet in the middle of the floor. “The yellow bed is mine you can take the red one!” He rummaged through his chest as Tommy stood at the doorway. Tubbo looked up, “What are you waiting for? You can make yourself at home Tommy!” </p><p> </p><p>It felt weird..</p><p> </p><p>He should know Tubbo, Sam, and Philza. But he had no real recollection of their time spent together. How could he find a home with these people he considers strangers? The sound of a creaking chest shut and Tubbo put a hand on his shoulder. “You’ll remember soon Tommy, alot of people got hurt.” </p><p> </p><p>Tommy looked at Tubbo “Yeah alright. M’ goin to bed.” He took off his muddy shoes and climbed into the clean warm bed. It would probably be dirty by the time he woke up but that didn’t matter. </p><p> </p><p>Tubbo looked over at Tommy and smiled with sadness in his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>His friend was so different.</p><p> </p><p>Though..</p><p> </p><p>Wasn’t everyone?</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>My first fic on here aaaAAA</p><p>I hope you enjoyed the first chapter! Im working pretty hard on this and am determined to finish this before my hyperfixation fizzles out!</p><p>Oh you can also find me on <a href="https://twitter.com/namesniche?s=21">Twitter</a> aswell!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Training, Training, & Potion Drinking</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Another day comes and you feel refreshed, what will today bring you?<br/>Joy?<br/>Happiness?<br/>Pride? </p><p>It is your job to find out.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Morning fell through the thin curtains and Tommy groaned under his bedsheets. He heard the rustle of Tubbo’s bedsheets across the room and the small ‘thud thud thud’ of footsteps on the oak planks. “Tommy? You awake?” He can hear his..friend? whisper. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ I am now..”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh! Sorry.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tommy sat up and looked at the boy, after a few seconds of weird eye contact he got out of bed as Tubbo simply watched. Yeah, yeah he can definitely see were the clinginess came in. “What? </span>
  <em>
    <span>What?</span>
  </em>
  <span>” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tubbo just shook his head “Nothing! Nothing! Just...I think you need to shower.” Tommy blinked at him, there were better ways to put it he was sure. More </span>
  <em>
    <span>Polite</span>
  </em>
  <span> ways to put it instead of saying he’s gross and disgusting and telling him to shower. “Uh..Tommy?” Though Tommy was Tubbo’s bestest friend. Okay so </span>
  <em>
    <span>maybe</span>
  </em>
  <span> he can excuse it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The fuck are you calling me gross for Tubbo! Im sorry I couldn’t take a stupid fucking shower but I was </span>
  <em>
    <span>stuck in a crater yesterday for your information</span>
  </em>
  <span>!!!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Only holding his hands up in surrender Tubbo gave his friend a chuckle and a tiny smile. “Sorry! But it is true, you’re all..muddy and stuff. Plus your clothes are messed up.” Tommy looked down at himself and his discarded muddy shoes, maybe he had a point sure but it still was shitty of him to do that. At least that’s what he thought. “Im sure I have something you can wear if not I can steal from Phil I don’t think he’d mind at all.” He opened the creaky oak door and looked at Tommy before leaving with a “The bathroom’s downstairs by the wayyy it’s just down the hall!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tommy simply stood as the door was left open and sighed shakily before rubbing his dirt dusted hand over his face. One of his socks had a hole in it, he could only tell from the cold draft it gave him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Maybe taking a shower and getting a fresh set of clothes won’t be that bad. Eventually he managed to drag himself out of the room and to the bathroom (thanks to Tubbo’s instructions.) Once he exited the shower he felt as if a weight had lifted off of his shoulders, when he looked over at the counter he realized a set of clothes had been set aside for him. He doesn’t remember if it was there before he went in or if Tubbo or Philza simply put it there while he showered. He shook his head like a dog would to get any extra water out and put on his new fit.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He put on a turtle neck which was made of a similar material to Sam’s but it was a light grey then black. He looked at the overshirt which was more like his torn and ripped old one and somewhat bigger with a red collar instead of plain ol white. He wondered how they were able to own almost an exact copy of his old clothes but maybe they managed to scavenge what he used to own from whatever was left by the crater or surrounding areas. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The beige cargo pants were a nice touch as well at least he’ll have more inventory space.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once he was dressed he looked at himself in the mirror. It was so weird seeing himself knowing he never truly looked like this. He could tell Tubbo was searching to see if there were any bits of his old self inside of him, but even he wasn’t so sure about that yet.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yet.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He touched the raw broken skin, Phil said he would help him with fighting partially blind but Tommy didn’t know if he could even fight again. After all what was the point of learning when no one else but them were around? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tubbo said it himself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>People have logged off permanently or moved away from the mainland. Tommy didn’t want to know what ‘logging off’ meant exactly but he didn’t want to question it either. Somehow he just..understood. Logging off certainly didn’t mean death by any means, nor did respawning (though respawning </span>
  <em>
    <span>implied</span>
  </em>
  <span> death but Tommy wasn’t quite sure) this world was..Interesting to say the least. He looked at his dull blueish grey eyes and wondered if this is simply how life will be now, living day to day with barely being able to remember the life he lived before waking up in a bedrock deep crater.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Augh, sounds fuckin miserable.” He mumbled leaning the palms of his hands onto the edges of the sink. A brief few moments of silence. “Alright. I gotta get out of here.” Exiting the bathroom he smelt the familiar scent of mushroom stew. Perhaps Sam or Philza still had leftovers, which Tommy wouldn’t be surprised about.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After all Philza mentioned it was one of the few things they had to farm. He walks out to the main room and sees Philza stirring the stew carefully as he and Sam chat quietly, quietly enough Tommy couldn’t truly make out what they were saying. Philza’s back was to him which made sense for Sam to notice him first. “Oh Tommy, good afternoon.” Tommy was a bit spooked to realize he had slept in till the afternoon which seemed to be obvious on his face as Sam gave him a good chuckle. “It’s not to late, it only turned one not to long ago.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>By then Philza had turned and seen the boy in his new sets of clothes. “Ayye so they do fit ya! Good I was worried for a sec you would be drownin in fabric mate.” Something about his voice was so fatherly like.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> It made Tommy feel like a small child in comparison. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Not in a bad way but in a good way, if there even is a good way to this feeling.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey Tommy after we eat I can teach you how to wield a sword if you’d like.” Sam suggested and Tommy looked at him with a scrunched up nose. Did he really need to relearn how to wield a sword? Though maybe it was an excuse to help learn with his partial blindness (since he did almost run into a few walls and stub his toe whilst going to the bathroom.) Either way he didn’t know any other way to decline and nodded his head. “Nice, I’ll go get Tubbo. I’m sure he’s probably working on the farm right now.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With that Tommy was left alone with Phil. Phil gave off this aura of superiority, but calmness. A gentle storm that could turn into a hurricane if it wanted to but it simply chooses not to. Maybe it was a sign of power but Tommy was almost intimidated by the man, even if he had inches he </span>
  <em>
    <span>certainly</span>
  </em>
  <span> did not have the strength or muscle that he hid under that oversized coat. “Soo….How did you sleep?” Tommy leaned against the island that separated him and Philza and hummed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I slept.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ohh..kay. That’s good, that’s good. No nightmares? No nothin?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“mm…” He wondered if he should tell Philza the truth or not. Tommy had..a weird dream. It wasn’t a dream but more of a nightmare filled with horrifying laughs and explosions with him staring into a beautiful blue sky on a beach and then the smokey polluted one that he woke up to. “No. I just slept.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Philza gave him a look a father could only give.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Did he have a son before?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eh. Maybe, he looked old enough to be a father.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s good.” Then they fell into uncomfortable silence before Phil had grabbed a washed bowl and poured more stew into it. “Welp, here ya go Tommy, another bowl of stew.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You don’t want any?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nah I ate some bread earlier.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tommy felt as though Bread wasn’t that fulfilling but he didn’t question it. In his hands was the thick bowl of mushroom stew, it heated his hands like the sun on a warm summer day. Or the sand between his toes..Sand….Sand like the beach, an empty beach. “Are you alright mate?” Tommy blinked and realized his eyes were wet he wipes away any attempts at tears. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Im fine, don’t pity me.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tommy I wasn’t-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Whatever.” He downed his stew without much else to say. Philza gave a deep sigh through his nose and ruffled his feathers underneath that cape of his. It looked dumb the more Tommy thought about it, why wear a cape over a pair of wings? Damaged sure but where was the practicality in such a thing? “What happened to your wings.” He said once he put his bowl down and wiped his lips with the palm of his hand. “They’re all..burnt n shit.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Philza simply moved one to spread out more and stared down at it. “Well an explosion happened, they sorta got fucked up from that.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tommy let out an </span>
  <em>
    <span>oh</span>
  </em>
  <span> and stared down at his stew the more he looked at it the worse he felt. The colder it got the more he hated it. He pushed the bowl away “Well. m done.” placing his chin onto the island like a sad puppy asking no—begging, for food. Philza didn’t say much else as he took the bowl and set it aside for later or something, Tommy wasn’t sure. “Where’s Sam.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah, he’s outside the backdoor, we set up a farm there.”  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He almost wondered how Philza knew but remembered the earlier conversation and had left to the outside for the first time since yesterday. Inhaling the air was..hard, it was filled with smoke and ash from the dynamite (well TNT) that had gone off. Taking a deep breath would be a death wish, though not really as dying seems to be nearly impossible. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Nearly…</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>Why do I smell toast-?’</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>A bloodied Diamond sword in a loose grip.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘You said he wouldn’t hurt me!’</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tommy! Hey!” Tommy blinked at the sound of another being and looked over at Sam and Tubbo carrying small baskets of Potatoes and Wheat respectively. “Me and Tubbo were just about to head inside you ready now?” Oh right, training. Tommy gave a quiet nod as Sam handed his basket full of wheat over to Tubbo who carefully accepted it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hope you two have fun! Im gonna go make some bread!” His former friend spoke with a some song in his voice it was familiar..somewhat comforting, but false. Though again, it’s not like he could blame Tubbo could he? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sam guided Tommy past the farm farther to where trees once grew, now skinny tall twigs with thick coating of ash and burnt bark. “Alright I have two wooden swords on me to help practice” Two swords appeared in a sudden flash as Sam threw one at Tommy who ungracefully caught it. The material was rough but well made, and very well used. “It’s a little old yeah but we’ll upgrade when you’re ready.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What if I’m never ready.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We’ll do it when you are.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tommy put one hand on top of the other on the hilt of the sword, he could almost feel the potential splinters he would get from this thing. The blade was chipped and there were scratches plastered all over the damn thing. “Why do you even want to teach me? The fuck is the point of all of this” He gave the elder a glare into the black abyss of his gas mask. “The whole world’s pretty much gone the fuck do we need to fight for?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Standing in place he thought for a moment, “not everyone’s gone Tommy, they either moved far out or left the world altogether. We still need to be careful if anyone comes back and tries to harm us, not to mention the rare mobs that roam at night.” Tommy kept looking at the blade of his sword as Sam simply sighed. “Plus, visual impairment is a pain to go through. I would know.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What so yer takin pity on me then?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What no? Com’on Tommy look-” Sam unstrapped his mask to show Tommy what was beneath it. Half of his face covered in pink raw scarred skin similar to Tommy’s if not </span>
  <em>
    <span>worse</span>
  </em>
  <span>. The mans lost eye was black with a white pupil and part of his cheek had </span>
  <em>
    <span>holes</span>
  </em>
  <span> vertically parallel to one another. “I lost most of it to a bad explosion like you, we were both lucky to make it out alive” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh..” Tommy looked away from his face, and then glanced up without moving his head. “Still think that’s pity talk. I don’t need to learn how to fight I can do it on my own asshole.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ok then this can be a </span>
  <em>
    <span>sparring</span>
  </em>
  <span> session then. Would that make you feel better?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tommy dragged his shoe through the dirt before lifting the wooden sword up and getting into position as if it was natural for him to. Perhaps it was the muscle memory or something coming back to him but he felt ready. “Hell yeah! I'm gonna beat your ass old man!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Whaaat!</span>
  </em>
  <span> I'm not that old!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>⋯⊹⋯</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Philza hummed as he looked over a book of recipes, he wondered what his old friend would think about him helping Tommy. His blue eyes dimmed while his small smile stayed, the words of the dessert recipe blurring together. ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>Probably have thrown a fit over helping the kid again</span>
  </em>
  <span>’ His smile widened at the thought as he let out a quiet chuckle. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>PHIL!!”</span>
  </em>
  <span> He flinched at the loud slam of the backdoor and shuffle of feet come inside. Turning around Philza saw a masked Sam, and Tommy both rather beaten (Tommy more so than Sam) as bits of dirt and ash clung onto their clothes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Philza sighed at the sight “I’ll go get the potions.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sam simply chuckled as he held two (broken) wooden swords in hand and set them aside on the island counter. “We aren’t that beaten up..Well atleast I can say so”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wh- </span>
  <em>
    <span>Bitch!</span>
  </em>
  <span> I totally beat you!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sure let’s say that.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tommy huffed and crossed his arms. He felt a gentle hand tustle his hair and flinched beneath it, ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>Im your friend.’ </span>
  </em>
  <span>That voice did not sound friendly. ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>Today’s the Day Tommy.</span>
  </em>
  <span>’ This voice didn’t sound friendly either but it was still less eerie then the previous. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was only awake one day and shit was already coming back to him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He hated it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright kiddo, Sam, drink up.” Philza came back downstairs with Tubbo just behind and two potions of healing in hand. “We’re a bit low on nether resources so we might hafta take a quick trip there to kill some mobs. Hopefully we won’t be there for long.” Sam nodded and turned his back to the others to drink his potion.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tommy simply downed it without a care in the world. The taste was still the same as before, with hints of carbonation instead of a normal juicy liquid. Was that normal? Maybe it was, it didn’t seem to cause any sort of harm other then giving him another burp once he finished it. “So we’re goin’ to the nether tomorrow yea?” Tubbo turned his head to Phil with a smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“With all the shit we got right now yea.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wait am I going to hafta go too?” Tommy spoke up setting the glass bottle aside. “The fuck is the nether anyways? You mentioned that place yesterday.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sam interjected and gave him a quick rundown of the dimension. “Essentially a dimension parallel to ours, like a hellscape. It’s where most our potion resources come from, it’s a thousand times more dangerous </span>
  <em>
    <span>especially</span>
  </em>
  <span>” He looked over at Phil glaringly “With the things we have on us right now.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Philza sighed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The kids don’t have to go it can be a quick in and out with just me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Phil.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sam.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We can talk about this tomorrow.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Who says you boss me around? Im much older then you are mate!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Tomorrow.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Second chapter posted! </p><p>Hoped you enjoyed it :D</p><p>Feel free to tell me about it, and before I forget! I also created a <a href="https://open.spotify.com/playlist/6MNcfMZYZXEBEGP8JPeN9D?si=R6vtn81kTQGvb-SrSInPyQ">Spotify</a> whilst outlining and writing this fic!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Hell is Hot but Im Hotter</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The heat is unbearable, you wonder why you agreed to this in the first place.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tommy laid in bed that night, the tension between Sam and Phil lay thick across the household. It almost made it somehow harder to breathe. “Tubbo, what the fuck is up with Sam and Phil?” He turned over to the lump in the sheets across the room. The blankets rustled as he saw Tubbo’s tiny horns an soon enough face emerge from the cocoon of warmth. “Oh good I didn’t wake you”</p><p> </p><p>“Well- no you did.”<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“I didn’t.”</p><p> </p><p>Tubbo sighed at his friend’s insistence “Alright, now what was yer question again?” His voice still laced with sleepiness but Tommy didn’t care. If he couldn’t sleep neither can Tubbo. “Sam and...Phil yea?” Tommy sat up and gave him a quick nod.<br/>
<br/>
“Yea, what went up their arse and died?”</p><p> </p><p>The horned boy let out a snort and sat up with closed eyes. “Ion know, they were always like that. Some days are good, other days are bad, they have some weird power dynamic.” Tommy was glad he wasn’t the only one who saw it, they were like two alpha wolves caring for a pack. It was stupid, weird, and uncomfortable to witness for the first time honestly. “Ehh, they’ll get over it for sure. Maybe we can ask to go to the nether too.” Tubbo laid back down and faced the wall away from Tommy. “Now go to sleep.”</p><p> </p><p>“What! I don’t wanna go to fucking sleep!”</p><p> </p><p>….</p><p> </p><p>Damnit Tubbo fell asleep.</p><p> </p><p>Tommy groaned and laid back in bed and let sleep overtake his body. This family dynamic was getting real old and it has only been a day.</p><p> </p><p>⋯⊹⋯</p><p> </p><p>“Tommy, Tommy, <em> Tom </em> ” Someone was shaking him awake which was rather <em> rude </em> if you ask him. He mumbled cursed and looked over at Tubbo, it was also then he realized Phil and Sam were making a ruckus downstairs. “I don’t think they gotten over it yet.” Tommy groaned and pushed Tubbo away via his face as he let out a yelp.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s ass crack in the morning Tubbo.” </p><p> </p><p>“Yea I know, but they’re arguin’ what are we gonna do?” </p><p> </p><p>Tommy squinted, “We could fuckin..ears-eaves-e..” He sighed “listen in on them”</p><p> </p><p>“Ooo like we’re robbin this place!”</p><p> </p><p>“<em> What?” </em></p><p> </p><p><em> “Yea! </em> Like <em> Criminals </em>.”</p><p> </p><p>He had a distinct feeling this was not their first time pretending to be or actually being criminals. But he was much to groggy from waking up rudely to even care. “Fine fine like Criminals.” He left the bed and put on the overshirt with red short sleeves he had grown an attachment to rather quickly. He wondered if it would matter if he changed out of his sweatpants or not...Nahhhh, unless he was forced to go to hell.</p><p> </p><p>Then <em> maybe </em> he’ll change into something more appropriate. </p><p> </p><p>Tubbo practically dragged him out of the bedroom and down the stairs <em> quietly </em> and stayed out of sight from the two adults as they attempted to listen into their argument. “I seriously don’t understand what’s so <em> wrong </em> about me heading out to the Nether.”</p><p> </p><p>“Something <em> is </em> wrong with <em> you </em> going, Im the only one here with three full lives! You, Tubbo and Tommy cant afford to be reckless.” </p><p> </p><p>Tommy tensed and clenched his hands letting his unkempt nails dig into his palms. The mention of lives struck an unwanted cord into him but Tubbo placed a hand on his shoulder and looked at him with a soft look, ‘<em> are you okay? </em>’ he seemed to think they asked.</p><p> </p><p>He nodded and left it at that.</p><p> </p><p>“<em> Sam. </em> Im centuries old a simple trip to the nether in some stupid unenchanted armor and weapons is pure <em> childsplay </em>for me.” </p><p> </p><p>“<em> Anything </em> can happen in there Phil. I refuse to be left alone with two kids because you decided to be a little reckless.” </p><p> </p><p>“Fine! Then everyone can come along so you can stop being so bloody paranoid!”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh absolutely <em> not </em>-”</p><p> </p><p>“There’s no fucking winning with you”</p><p> </p><p>Tommy can only imagine Phil’s fluffy wings puffing up and let out a chuckle incidentally it gave them away and caused Phil pacing around the bottom of the stairs to walk up to them. “Oh kids, you’re awake-” Sam came over not a few seconds later, “Im guessin’ you heard all of that eh?” The two now caught kids nodded and scrambled down the stairs. “Well then..What do you two think.”</p><p> </p><p>The two glanced at one another and back at the two adults.</p><p> </p><p>“Can..we come to the nether too!?” Tubbo spoke with enthusiasm and Sam simply groaned in the background behind Phil. “Saamm!! I’ve been stuck in the same place for far to long, and Tommy’s healed enough to go out aint he!”</p><p> </p><p>“Yea I am! Im invisibl- invincible!” </p><p> </p><p>Sam looked at the kids in exasperation. “No! No we’re not going to the nether!”</p><p> </p><p>⋯⊹⋯</p><p> </p><p>And so they skipped Breakfast (Phil deciding they could have a picnic instead much to Sam’s complaint) and headed straight to the old community portal. The stairs leading up to it were crumbled and dusty just like the rest of the platform with the portal itself was on it’s last leg almost ready to collapse in on itself. “I can’t believe I let you three convince me.”</p><p> </p><p>Philza let out a hearty laugh “Ya can’t say no to these devils can ya?” </p><p> </p><p>Tubbo and Tommy were already far ahead and waited for them at the portal. “Are your old man bones making you slow??”</p><p> </p><p>“I ain’t old! Im still a good 33 years old Tommy!”</p><p> </p><p>Tommy scoffed “Physically.” </p><p> </p><p>“I will follow up on my belt threat” The boy yelped and said he was sorry soon afterwards. “Welp, we best head on in yea? No need to keep stalling” He stepped right on up and walked into the thick purple mist. Tommy watched in amazement, sure he’s definitely seen this before several hundreds <em> thousands </em> of times. But it didn’t change the fact it looked so fucking <em> cool </em>.</p><p> </p><p>Sam pushed the boys closer toward the portal and Tommy gave Tubbo a glance before they entered the purple mist themselves.</p><p> </p><p>It was a <em> weird </em> feeling, like stepping into the deep end and submerging himself into a warm pool and floating in the water. Then he’s suddenly pulled out and he let’s out a gasp despite the fact he could breathe whilst in the portal itself. He stumbled and tripped over his own laces as a blast of heat and humidity came over him. The nether was dark save for the <em> large </em> pools of lava that the platform hung over. The platform or fortress area itself was just as run down as the community portal but still held up by sheer force of something.</p><p> </p><p>“Looks nice eh?” </p><p> </p><p>Tommy looked over at Phil “I <em> guess </em>.” He walked towards the edges of the platform and felt a sick sense of dread. He cleared his throat and retracted backwards. “Where are we going anyways?”</p><p> </p><p>Sam brushed off the mist particles from his sleeves “Probably go to the nether fortress kill some blazes, hopefully get some ghasts tears and forge for some mushrooms too if we find any.” Philza crossed his arms and nodded along. “Hopefully we can keep this short, maybe we can trade with Piglins before they attack us for more materials but their trading is <em> terrible. </em>” </p><p> </p><p>“The amount of times they gave me everything but what I wanted.” Tubbo complained under his breath. “Malicious beings they are.”</p><p> </p><p>Tommy couldn’t help but snort at him for that.</p><p> </p><p>“Piglin’s can be that bad can they?”</p><p> </p><p>Everyone turned to look at Tommy as if he just mur-<em> blew up the communi- </em> dered someone. He fell under their eyes and hunched over a bit. “What?” Philza just patted his back as if nothing happened but Tommy couldn’t help but feel <em> wrong. </em>He gripped his bony elbows waiting for one of them to say something already. </p><p> </p><p>“They’ll attack <em> anyone </em> who mines their gold, or go without gold armor. They’re <em> pretty </em> bad.” Tubbo spoke up as he said with a smile, so Tommy didn’t do anything wrong. </p><p> </p><p>He was just dumb.</p><p> </p><p>Wait that’s worse. </p><p> </p><p>He huffed and puffed his cheeks out. “I think they sound <em> cool </em>they just don’t want people to take their shit! Everyone would act that way.” Tubbo had a pained expression before giving his friend a smile.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah! I can see where yer comin’ from Tommy!”</p><p> </p><p>“I also think we shouldn’t keep standing here as ghast bait, come on I still know the way to the fortress.” Sam beckoned everyone over to one of the many built messed up bridges. Tommy was a bit skeptical to go across one at first but it was alright, if they can do it so can he! </p><p> </p><p>He’s a big man.</p><p> </p><p>He can do this.</p><p> </p><p>‘ <em> It’s not your time yet Tommy.’ </em></p><p> </p><p>He stumbled back behind the others at the voice. Tubbo looked back “Tommy you doin alright?”</p><p> </p><p>“Huh? You taking pity on me bitch?”</p><p> </p><p>“What! No! But We’ll leave you behind if you don’t hurry!”</p><p> </p><p>“You <em> wouldn’t!” </em></p><p> </p><p>Tommy chased Tubbo to the end of the bridge as Sam and Philza simply sighed at the two children’s antics. They would both leap at the sign of any sort of danger, whether it be a rogue piglin, hoglin, ghast, <em> or Dream. </em> It didn’t matter. Phil was certain he would almost give up his only life for the kids, almost. <em> Almost… </em> He didn’t like how some of the voices always told him no. He didn’t understand them, nor did he even have to listen.</p><p> </p><p>Sam was another case entirely. </p><p> </p><p>The man would never let what happened on Doomsday happen again. He would protect Tommy, Tubbo, and anyone else who comes back to the server and the mainland. </p><p> </p><p>“Slow down you two! You don’t even know where the fortress is!”</p><p> </p><p>Sam can practically hear the groans from Tommy and Tubbo as they waited for Sam and Philza to come running toward them. “It’s fucking hot here Sam! How long will we have to <em> stay </em>here!!”</p><p> </p><p>“Not an eternity that’s for sure Tommy. Now let’s go.”</p><p> </p><p>⋯⊹⋯</p><p> </p><p>Tommy was sure Sam was lying when he said they wouldn’t be there for an eternity. He was hot, sweaty, and best of all tired everything they ran into wanted to <em> kill </em> them and he hated it. Sam and Philza handled most of the slaughter and murder much to Tommy’s dismay. It was the best compromise as neither wanted the kids to have harm come their way and potentially die. </p><p> </p><p>“Can’t we go home already? Me and Tubbo can find our way back!”</p><p> </p><p>“As much as I trust your skills in navigation mate, no.”</p><p> </p><p>“<em> Whyyyy!” </em></p><p> </p><p>Philza sighed and looked over at Tommy, “What’s the direction to go home.” Tommy blinked and pointed randomly. “It’s the other way around.” Tubbo snickered which made the younger punch his arm making Tubbo let out a pained yelp. “Tommy be nice to Tubbo, or I won’t hesitate to turn this car around.”</p><p> </p><p>“That doesn’t even make sense!”</p><p> </p><p>“Shush”</p><p> </p><p>With a groan Tommy sat down against the netherack and brick. The nether was boring, maybe if he was allowed go do whatever he wanted then yeah it would be <em> less </em> boring. There was no need for the adults to keep acting as if he and Tubbo were helpless children who couldn’t hold a sword even if they tried. </p><p> </p><p>Tommy knew he was quite the opposite! After all didn’t he just spar with Sam yesterday and <em> totally </em> and <em> definitely </em> won every single match? Speak of the Devil however and he might appear, Sam crouched infront of Tommy and the boy looked at him. The image of his scarred face still rang true in his mind, poor fella honestly. But Tommy was anything but a pity giver, Sam was fine and he’s worked through it clearly. </p><p> </p><p>“Hey Tommy, wanna follow me?”</p><p> </p><p>“Why are you gonna keep doin all the murder while I sit back and do nothing?”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, no. Me and Phil talked a bit so we’re just splitting up to get more resources, and you’re coming with me.”</p><p> </p><p>“What! Don’t I get a say in that?”</p><p> </p><p>“Haha, no now come on.” </p><p> </p><p>⋯⊹⋯</p><p> </p><p>See now being with just <em> Sam </em> was better than the past...Tommy didn’t know, the concept of time was lost on him actually. But it was fine! Sam handed him a diamond sword and some gold incase the need of trading arises and they conquered their half of the fortress. Sure the fortress was <em> already </em> conquered but it was fun to think they were doing it for the first time. Tommy yelled and shouted as he slaughtered wither skeletons, getting hit by them once was good enough for him any skeleton he meets will perish beneath his sword, atleast that’s what he told Sam.</p><p> </p><p>Sam had shown him how to properly plant nether wart for when they get back “We should invest in a bigger farm actually...Tommy you have a shovel on you yeah?” Tommy gave him a look that was as if he bit into a lemon for the first time. </p><p> </p><p>“Who carried shovel’s with them when you can just use your hands?”</p><p> </p><p>The elder chuckled and patted his back. “Soul sand is different from overworld sand, it’s denser and more..heavy, not physically but it weighs on you.” Tommy wasn’t quite convinced but it made sense. Everytime they walked over soul sand it was like he was being sucked into it, but not quite. He wondered what it would feel like bare feet but he didn’t want to risk being pulled down under <em> under </em> hell. “Plus picking it up with your bare hands is time consuming.”</p><p> </p><p>“Not unless we do it together I reckon.”</p><p> </p><p>He could tell Sam rolled both his eyes under his mask. “Yeah I suppose so.” He began to cup his hands together and grab an empty bucket (Tommy could’ve sworn it was filled with water) and dumped the soul sand inside. Tommy had decided to follow his example and do the same until it was entirely filled.</p><p> </p><p>Sam was right feeling the sand with his bare hands was..<em> gross </em> but it felt exactly like overworld sand, maybe weird bits of old wart and bones mixed in but it was still heavy. He could only imagine how heavy the bucket is with all of it packed in tight. Yet Sam lifted it as if it was nothing and let it disappear into his inventory. “Welp, let's see if we can find any stray blazes around here or maybe some magma cubes if we’re lucky.”</p><p> </p><p>Tommy really liked the sound of that.</p><p> </p><p>Blazes were <em> awesome </em>.</p><p> </p><p>⋯⊹⋯</p><p> </p><p>Philza and Tubbo stood in the spot they had agreed to meet up on once they were finished. </p><p> </p><p>Only problem?</p><p> </p><p>It’s been <em> far </em> to long since Sam and Tommy had gone off in the opposite direction. Philza paced around as Tubbo leaned back and forth on the heels of his feet. “Im sure they’re fine Phil, Sam’s gonna protect Tommy.” Philza sighed in frustration and stopped pacing to face the boy.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s not the point Tubbo!”</p><p> </p><p>“Then what is ay? Maybe they’re trying to get more resources because there isn’t a <em> blaze spawner </em> over there. Or alot of open areas for ghasts to show up!”</p><p> </p><p>His wings ruffled beneath his cape as he hid his face in the palms of his hand. Phil could feel a headache come on, he wanted to be mad at Sam. God knows he did but there wasn’t anything he could <em> really </em> be mad at other then him taking somewhat longer. “You’re not saying anything because I’m right Phil.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not saying anything because I don’t want to get more frustrated that <em> Sam </em> and <em> Tommy </em> are not here!”</p><p> </p><p>“I think you're just worried one of them’s injured”</p><p> </p><p>“Of course I’m worried! I have to be!”</p><p> </p><p>Tubbo hated and yet could admire how stubborn and caring Philza was, had the man not been so absent in both his and Tommy’s life. But better late then never he supposed. The conversation died off there, Tubbo wasn’t particularly in the mood to begin a debate that would lead to son (but not really) father angst. </p><p> </p><p>Philza was waiting for his never coming answer and eventually went back to pacing. Tommy was right the Nether was <em> stupid </em> hot, even if Phil had been ignoring the humidity and never ending heat it was beginning to gnaw at him as he wiped the large amount of sweat forming at his forehead. A hat was perfect for the sunlight, a light coat good for the breeze, but not so much in a closed off space with heat <em> below </em> you almost all the time.</p><p> </p><p>“Do you hear that?” Philza turned to Tubbo confused before he began trying to listen. “Oh dear..”</p><p> </p><p>His mouth opened to ask the boy what was wrong before he heard the loud sounds of <em> Zombie Piglins </em> and the two rather late individuals running straight to them. “Oh my <em> fucking </em> god.” Tommy was screaming as Sam held his hand and practically <em> dragged </em> him along.</p><p> </p><p>“<em> HELLO APOLOGIZES FOR BEING LATE WE GOT SWARMED” </em></p><p> </p><p>“HOW did this <em> HAPPEN </em> MATE?” </p><p> </p><p>“<em> I didnt tell him the consequences.” </em></p><p> </p><p>The four had booked it out of the nether without much of a choice and managed <em> somehow </em> to make it back through without getting slaughtered and only taking small bits of damage. Tommy and Sam were hunched over heaving and embracing the cool weather of the overworld. Philza held onto his hat and had a hand over his chest sucking in some much needed air whilst Tubbo sat on the floor against the obsidian of the failing portal.</p><p> </p><p>“How. How did you get that many zombie piglins to follow you??” Tubbo turned over to Tommy who was still in the middle of catching his breath.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh it just came with the runnin, they’re wrongens i tell you wrongens. Couldn't fucking understand I didn’t mean to step on their friend’s toes.”</p><p> </p><p>“Mate, you mean to tell me you got twenty zombie piglins on ya because you <em> stepped on its toes? </em>”</p><p> </p><p>Philza was shocked. </p><p> </p><p>But not surprised.</p><p> </p><p>“Yea. What about it?”</p><p> </p><p>The portal crumbled a second later as the purple mist blew at them. “Well we won’t be going back there any time soon.” Sam chuckled and stretched out. “I think we got enough that it won’t matter for a <em> while </em> .” Philza couldn’t help but agree with that. “Let’s go back home, today’s been <em> way </em> to eventful.”</p><p> </p><p>All of them could agree with that and made the venture back home with the relief that they atleast made it back in once piece</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Another day another chapter! Hope you enjoyed this one :D</p><p>Follow me on my twitter<br/>Check out this fic's <a href="https://open.spotify.com/playlist/6MNcfMZYZXEBEGP8JPeN9D?si=R6vtn81kTQGvb-SrSInPyQ">Spotify!</a></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Dead Men Shouldn't Remember</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Painful memories should be locked away.</p><p>However fate had decided otherwise.</p><p>( Tw // for slight Manipulation and abuse in the beginning, you can skip over the italitized section or read at your own risk )</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>There he was on a beach, the sand between his toes and the sun beaming above the horizon as the salty sea infiltrated his nostrils. This was truly the life, being able to live in a paradise like this? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>To live without seeing burnt trees and ash strewn everywhere not to mention that crater that once had his home, his nation..A nation he can’t remember. What was it built on again? Liberty and Freedom? Or was it chaos and destruction? Where did one ideology start and the other end, why did he have to blur the lines. Why did he have to come into his life and make him feel.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Feel...Feel not like himself.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“<em> Let’s be the Villains Tommy. </em>”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>He can’t remember his face. The floor beneath him turns into a void as the lanterns in the ravine he somehow found himself in turn off. Nothing but void. Void. Nothingness. He calls out for Sam, Phil, Tubbo anyone whose name he can remember.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Where was his friends? His family?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Why aren’t they here?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>They promised to have each other's backs–</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Did they Tommy?” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>He turned around and saw a man. A man with a mask, a white porcelain mask that had a wide smile on it. He wanted to punch it off and despite his tense body his mind had stilled. Tommy knows this man, he knows him but no name comes to mind. “Do they care for you like I do? I gave you everything, what have they ever done for you?”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>His tongue laid limp in his mouth as the man in the porcelain mask berated him for being so stupid, so naive, so ignorant for believing anyone truly cares about him the same way he does. The boy had tears in his eyes as The Man reached out and cupped his cheek gently and tilted his head. “It’s the truth Tommy, I’m sorry if it hurts.” He held him resting his chin ontop of Tommy’s head. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>He felt like a child.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>A child was all he was viewed as to the masked man. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>He was not a child.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“L’manburg never cared for you the same way I do.”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>A sense of rage grew inside him, he couldn’t even remember L’manburg but he knew it meant so much for him. He swallowed the lump in his throat and pushed him way, it didn’t matter if he liked the warmth of another person. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Of him.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>He didn’t want to be treated this way. Tommy glared at the man with all his might, putting his foot down. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“ Tommy .”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Oh no.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Oh no he’s mad-</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>He’s-</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“<em> Tommy!! </em>”</p><p> </p><p>Tubbo?</p><p> </p><p>Tommy opened his eyes to a rather blurry view of Tubbo above him, once he blinked a little more he could tell the other looked concerned, if not a little worried for him. He realized he had been crying and the rush of emotions and a distant memory of his nightmare came back. Tommy needed a moment to catch his breath, what had happened? Who in the <em> hell </em> was that man in the porcelain mask? Why was..Why was he so mean?....He’s not a friend.</p><p> </p><p>He’s not..he’s not a friend</p><p> </p><p>“<em> He’s not my friend…” </em></p><p> </p><p>“What are you on about mate?”</p><p> </p><p>“N-..nothing Tubbo im fine.” The boy looking over him couldn’t believe him, Tommy knew it was stupid to lie but still. It was the least he could do to lessen the worry.  “Seriously stop being so clingy im a big man, I got this.” Which seemed to make the boy back off (thank goodness) and walk backwards to his own bed. </p><p> </p><p>It was still night, but Tubbo turned on a lantern at his bed side as Tommy sat up. “Do you wanna talk about it?” He twiddled his thumbs as he waited for the other to respond. If he even wanted to respond. It wouldn’t be the first time Tubbo had asked Tommy to talk about his nightmares. </p><p> </p><p>Most definitely wouldn’t be the last.</p><p> </p><p>Tommy leaned against the headboard and up at the wooden ceiling “What was L’manburg Tubbo.” Their eyes met as they both shared a sense of grievence for the country. Tommy more so for forgetting it even existed when it was his <em> home.  </em></p><p> </p><p>“L’manburg was a place meant for freedom and liberty, were we could go and..ah what was that word-” Tubbo hummed a familiar tune and clapped after a few seconds “Emancipate! From the Dream SMP, yeah!” </p><p> </p><p>‘<em> where men could go and emancipate..the brutality and tyranny of their rulers…’ </em>  </p><p> </p><p>It sounded like a nice place. To live freely without being tied down to anyone but the people you care about, and the country you built from the ground up? Sounds almost like an ideal paradise. “Did we have any leaders?” Tubbo nodded his head rather quickly as a response, “oh really, who were they.”</p><p> </p><p>“Wilbur Soot! He was our first president and founding member of the country and camar van!” He leaned in and whispered loudly “the van is where we originally sold <em> drugs </em>.” Tommy snorted but let the other continue on anyways, it was an odd detail in history but it wasn’t like he could complain about it. History is history, even if it’s weird. “Eventually he held an election..th..that he lost, and Jschlatt came into power!”</p><p> </p><p>‘<em> REVOKE, the citizenship of Wilbur Soot—’ </em></p><p> </p><p>He tensed at the sudden voice in his head.</p><p> </p><p>Jschlatt..Jschlatt, he didn’t like that name at all. It made him feel a pit in his stomach and a pain in his chest. “Then Wilbur got exiled…” He mumbled but Tubbo’s floppy ears managed to catch it anyways.</p><p> </p><p>“Y..Yeah, you remember that?”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t...know.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh..” Tubbo looked down at his intertwined hands and cleared his throat. “Well..You were too.” Tommy looked over at his friend with wide eyes. “Yeah..Jschlatt threw you two out and ordered me to kill the two of you. I didn’t by the way! I was on your side the <em> whole </em> time!” He saw his friend give him a smile, he could only give him a weak imitation of one back.</p><p> </p><p> ‘<em> you are hereby exiled.’ </em> </p><p> </p><p>“An..anyways. Eventually pogtopia, which is what you, wilbur and technoblade—”</p><p> </p><p>“Whose Technoblade? that’s a funny name for a man.” </p><p> </p><p>‘<em> Rather ironic for someone who looked up to the blade to say his name was funny </em> ’ Tubbo thought, It was weird to think about Technoblade in a good light now. After all the bad he has done for his ideals it was hard to think about forgiving him. “He was a friend of ours, he fought with us against the government and we won! Except...Wilbur blew it all up.” Tommy had a look of joy but it had quickly turned into distraught. “It-it’s not the crater now! Well, it <em> is </em> where it blew up but the crater wasn’t that big yet!”</p><p> </p><p>“What happened to Wilbur?”</p><p> </p><p>They both sat in silence for a moment. The only thing that could be heard was the whistling wind outside of their shared window. The quiet was all Tommy needed to know Wilbur didn’t make it, whether he was blown up or killed by someone. He lost all his lives.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> The chromatic sheen of a diamond sword tainted with blood. Blood of the former first president of L’manburg. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Blue. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Blue eyes filled with guilt. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Who did it.”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t think you want the answer to that.”</p><p> </p><p>“<em> Tubbo. </em>”</p><p> </p><p>The boy stayed silent, who was he trying to protect? Most of the people had left or moved out from the mainland and yet Tubbo said nothing. It couldn’t have been Phil or Sam, they may know how to fight but they..They wouldn’t right? “I don’t want..you to know.” Tommy let out a shaky breath and slipped back down onto his pillow “Tommy- Tommy don’t be like that”</p><p> </p><p>He didn’t listen to his friend as he turned away from him and closed his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>Silence.</p><p> </p><p>Tubbo had begun to hate the silence, this place was always so <em> loud </em> with fights. With people. With <em> wars </em>. Now it was hard to get used to all the silence and peace, if this could even be considered peace. Sometimes he wonders if he hadn’t taken up the role as president, or maybe had chosen to fight against Dream instead of exiling Tommy..Things would be different.</p><p> </p><p>So much different.</p><p> </p><p>“Good night Tommy.”</p><p> </p><p>He slipped back under his covers and slept.</p><p> </p><p>His scars hurt more then they usually did that night.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Shorter chapter then the last two chapters I know! But I thought it would be nice to break it up a bit in terms of length, they can't all be 3k (it would burn me out honestly)</p><p>Sorry for the sorta long wait too! School's been a  pain! But damn,,,that techno twitch stream amiright,,atleast we got our few seconds of sbi crumbs</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Fucking Big Criminal</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>You begin to wonder why these things always happen to you, but then you realize you cannot remember if this is a reoccurring thing or not.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The next few days have been calm, less hectic than before with a few adventures out in the desolate wasteland that is the mainland. Tommy always likes it when he was brought along those. It gave his day some variety instead of monotony, but most of the time he and Tubbo are told to stay put in the cabin just like today. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>⋯⊹⋯</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The house had been loud with life as everyone ate breakfast and did their usual morning routine. That was until a few hours later as he and Tubbo played some old card game they had found did they hear someone yell.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Alright Kiddos me and Sam are going out to scavenge, behave yourselves!” It was Philza’s voice all the way from the couch as he turned his head to see him at the doorway. “If I have the calculations correct our crops should be fully grown so remember to pick those later.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Tommy had leaped from the couch (almost tripping over the carpet) and sped on over to Phil &amp; Sam the latter already having one foot out the door. “Wait wait wait- Can I come?”  </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>There was no way he was passing up on this chance. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Philza let out his hearty laugh.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“No. Stay here, both of ya.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“WHAT—”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Which lead to a few curses and complaints for a few minutes as he attempted to convince the rather amused Phil to let him go. It only took about half an hour for Phil and Sam to finally leave the porch of the cabin whilst Tommy found himself arms cross and pouting on the couch. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>This was not ideal for him.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>⋯⊹⋯</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So here he is now with Tubbo practically bored out of his mind.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> Not to mention Tubbo himself was tired with his complaining and moping around the household. “Tommy we can..do what Sam and Phil </span>
  <em>
    <span>asked</span>
  </em>
  <span> us to do and I can show you how to harvest the crops!” Tommy perked up from the couch over to Tubbo who was on the one person sofa. He found that rather promising and leaped off the sofa to find his shoes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s better then just sitting here I’ll tell ya that!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tubbo could hear Tommy yell from the couch as he slipped on his shoes. “Come on then! Gettup or I’ll do it all myself!” He had his hands on his hips almost imitating Phil.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The other groaned and slipped off the couch and slowly head upstairs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His friend was always an enigma, his mood changes faster then water flowers down the stream but he was always stubborn in his ideals. One would think he would always be willing to change them at the drop of a hat but Tubbo always knew better. If Tommy thought something was wrong he will continue to say it’s wrong, usually he’s right about it. But no one would listen to the loudest person in the room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tubbo knew he happened to be at fault for that too. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When everyone realized the room had gone quiet the relished in it instead of wondering what had happened. Who had silenced it—</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright Tubbo come on!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wha- Aye don’t leave without me!” Tommy was already out the backdoor and Tubbo ran across the household to follow. “Alright Tom-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shhhh!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Huh?</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Before he knew it Tubbo was dragged down behind a barrel sitting on the backdoor porch with Tommy shushing him rather harshly. Tommy peered over the barrel as Tubbo sat there confused for the random series of events. “Someone’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>here</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” He heard his friend whisper once he ducked back down the barrel. “He looks like a wrongen I tell you”  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That was when Tubbo peeked over the barrel himself to see who this </span>
  <em>
    <span>wrongen </span>
  </em>
  <span>is. Bent over the crops collecting their hard earned wheat and potatoes was a figure in a thin twine sweater and black dress pants. A rather odd choice but Tubbo couldn’t judge them for it people here always had a weird sense of fashion. Once they saw them stand he gasped.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Ranboo?</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tommy watched as his friend stood up when he was </span>
  <em>
    <span>trying</span>
  </em>
  <span> to hide him. “Wh- Tubbo no!” Then the being who was apparently called Ranboo tensed as they stood straight up and turned. Tommy had no idea how to react to someone like them, their skin black and white with a singular horn on their white side and </span>
  <em>
    <span>vibrant</span>
  </em>
  <span> red and green eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tubbo?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Holy shit was that a deep voice Tommy wasn’t expecting. Though what was he suppose to expect? Maybe something higher then then..</span>
  <em>
    <span>that!</span>
  </em>
  <span> He stood up, if Tubbo was still safe then </span>
  <em>
    <span>they</span>
  </em>
  <span> must be safe right? “Tommy! Oh it’s so good to see you two!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wait </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He knew him too?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tubbo walked forward to the tall being, he was a little under a foot taller then him but that was what happened when you befriended an enderman hybrid. “Dude I thought you left! Forever!” Ranboo chuckled gripping the string of the knapsack he had on his thin shoulder. “Wait.” He crossed his arms, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Why were you stealing from us Ranboo?”</span>
  </em>
  <span> It was then Tommy chuckled as Ranboo tensed up and stood straight. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ummm..uhh- well i didn’t- uh well, know anyone was actually..</span>
  <em>
    <span>here</span>
  </em>
  <span> persay. The mainland’s been prettyyy..abandoned.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tommy stepped up and put his hands on his hips. “So you just decided to take our fuckin crops without questionin why fresh potatoes and wheat were growin here eh? You’re a wrongen Ranboo, a fucking wrongen I say.” Ranboo held his hands up in defense and took a small step back hesitantly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Woah woah woah. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Woah.</span>
  </em>
  <span> I didn’t even know if anyone lived here short term memory loss </span>
  <em>
    <span>remember</span>
  </em>
  <span>?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tommy glared, “are you patronizing me Ran</span>
  <em>
    <span>boob</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” The other groaned at the god forbidden nickname. Tubbo simply snickered at his demise for reminding Tommy of his partial amnesia. “Because I don’t know about you. But i don’t like you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well yeah that’s been a pretty consistent constant for you to not like..</span>
  <em>
    <span>anyone</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Also please stop staring at me it’s uncomfortable–”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t sass me get in the house!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>You- wh-What???”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tommy grabbed Ranboo’s hand and dragged the poor hybrid inside the old cabin. It was much nicer then it was outside Ranboo had to admit, clearly lived in by Tubbo and Tommy. Though he could tell there were more people living with them by the looks of things. “Are you really kidnapping me, is this what you’re doing? Tubbo isn’t this illegal? why are you letting him do this to me tubbo.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was forced down onto the couch as Tommy looked over him still glaring. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The hybrid simply looked down unable to meet his gaze, he pulled his knapsack onto his lap and waited for what was to come next. “You’re our hostage now.” Ok maybe </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> wasn’t what he wanted to come next but it was better then dying he supposed. “You are going to be our hostage until Phil and Sam come home.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Well atleast Ranboo was right about one thing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There is no way Tommy and Tubbo could live on their own in this wasteland without dying, and last he checked they both had one life.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Im sorry, but I did </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> agree or consent to being a hostage–”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well yea, that’s usually what happens.” Tubbo spoke from behind and Ranboo simply slouched over holding his knapsack close to himself. “I think we should still be nice to our hostage Tommy, he didn’t even steal all the potatoes and replanted them at least.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sure some minor complaints were said but Tommy in the end could agree with Tubbo, if not begrudgingly did so. Ranboo wasn’t a complete </span>
  <em>
    <span>wrongen</span>
  </em>
  <span> like he said he was minutes before so he can get behind treating the hostage nicely until then. “Fine fine, we can tell our hostage here some things before Phil and Sam get home.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I have a name Tommy.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Whatever Ran</span>
  <em>
    <span>boob</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s not my name…” Though he knew that would still fall onto deaf ears he was rather worried for Tommy’s appearance. “Well..anyways, I forgot to mention what..happened to you?” The other two in the room froze as Ranboo looked back and forth between the two of them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Did he say something wrong? Oh god maybe he did and they’re going to kill him or worse kick him out and let him continue to fend for himself. “It’s..a long story Ranboo.” Tubbo buried his face into his arms whilst leaning onto the back of the couch. “We only found Tommy not that long ago, in the crater.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It was terrible I tell ya, waking up barely knowing left to right.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You still don’t”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tommy smacked Tubbo’s head as the boy let out a quiet and whiny ow, Ranboo was a bit amused by this if he was honest. “So im guessing Tubbo found you then and now you’re here?” Tommy nodded as a matter of factly and proudly too, “wow..I only woke up not that long ago, weird thing is I can..I..” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He thought for a moment as silence rung throughout the room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well anyway’s, is that scar from the explosions?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tommy blinked and felt his face, the skin wasn’t raw anymore thanks to the magma cream and healing pots but it was still something he didn’t like thinking about. Ranboo didn’t know that though, so could he get mad at him for it? Tubbo would be mad, maybe tease him even more. But Tommy didn’t feel like putting more angst on his plate today. “Yea, what bout it bitch? You got scars, tubbo got scars and so do I!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ranboo simply shrugged, “not often people get scars and not lose a life.” Again with the lives, Tommy didn't care for them if he was honest. People die all the time, old age, murder..</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>other..things. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But that didn’t matter! Death couldn’t stop Tommyinnit even if it tried.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yea yea whatever Im Tommy fucking Innit and I don’t really </span>
  <em>
    <span>do</span>
  </em>
  <span> death.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What’s this about Death mate?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>PHIL!!</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Im here too..”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>SAM!!!</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry again for another short chapter! It was sorta split up as I wanted 5 &amp; 6 to be split, but dw a big one comin soon :]</p><p> Follow me on my <a href="https://twitter.com/namesniche?s=21">Twitter</a><br/>Check out this fic's <a href="https://open.spotify.com/playlist/6MNcfMZYZXEBEGP8JPeN9D?si=R6vtn81kTQGvb-SrSInPyQ">Spotify!</a></p><p>---</p><p>Also Sad-ists new animation? Absolutely phenomenal as always !!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. You Didn't Tell Us It Was Tea Time</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Tea isn't really your favorite drink, but it might aswell be.</p><p>It's the only thing they're serving tonight.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Yes yes we’re home now what’s all..</span>
  <em>
    <span>this</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Phil gestured to the three of them as he took off his backpack and set it aside. “About? I don’t remember having </span>
  <em>
    <span>three </span>
  </em>
  <span>kids under my roof.” After taking off his wooden sandals (Tommy has yet to figure out the names of them) he looked over Ranboo. “Oh! Ranboo pleasure to see you’re doin alright!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ranboo only gave a small laugh and sat straight. “Hi Phil, Im sort of a hostage right now so I hope you don’t mind.” Phil was a bit taken aback he had to admit, but also it wasn’t out of character of them to ‘take someone hostage’. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wilbur had told them tales of his time in pogtopia and the misadventures of Tommy and Techno.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They were very interesting to say the least.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uhh..Im gonna go make us some tea.” Sam left to the kitchen deciding to exit himself from the conversation entirely. Tommy thought he was a lucky bastard for doing that. He then vaguely wondered if Philza was going to scold him and Tubbo for taking someone hostage.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Welp,” Philza put a hand ontop of Ranboo’s head “You’re not anymore mate, since me and Sam are here to stop these two kiddos from being reckless.” Tommy and Tubbo both groaned at the loss of their hostage and neither acknowledged Philzas glare. He huffed and sat himself down next to Ranboo, “so what’s your story mate?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ranboo let out a deep inhale through his teeth (though Tommy was convinced he didn’t actually have any teeth), and let out a nervous laugh. “It’s a bit long honestly, I only traveled back to the mainland a few days ago but I’ve been around since Doomsday.” Again with Doomsday, no one had told Tommy much about this ‘doomsday’ but he can only imagine how bad it must’ve been if the world had turned into a wasteland. “Is it weird I remember most of what happened? I-I mean I still have my memory book and need it sometimes but I guess it’s been getting better and better these days.”</span>
  <span></span><br/>
<span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Tommy thought it was nice to have someone who struggled with memory like he did, though it wasn’t amnesia so it wasn’t that comforting. “Maybe I should write a memory book too..” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ranboo turned to him and gave him an odd look.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why’s that?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Everyone in the room froze, </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ranboo thought time had stop had it not been for the quiet and rising crescendo of the tea kettle. Tommy sat in silence and looked over at Ranboo, unable to meet his eyes (much to his relief). “They said I have amnesia.” Amnesia, significantly worse then short term memory loss in Ranboo’s opinion. He at least could </span>
  <em>
    <span>remember </span>
  </em>
  <span>some this of the past but forgetting </span>
  <em>
    <span>everything</span>
  </em>
  <span>...Well, that has happened to him before too. “I don’t remember anything other then waking up in the L’manburg Crater.” He looked away from the other and down onto his lap with his hands cupped.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With only small snippets coming back he had wish the process of remembering could be rushed with a simple portion. Though as Philza explained to him (rather tired and worn down might he add) ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>If it could be fixed with a healing potion it would have done so already.’</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was only so much they could do.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tommy’s impairment and his memory loss, not to mention the trauma not only he but the others have faced. It was not so easy to deal with, so it was taken one step at a time. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The hybrid placed a gently spiney hand on the boy’s shoulder. “It gets better.” Tommy shrugged it off with a scoff.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t need your fucking pity.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s not—” Ranboo stopped himself as Tommy gave him a glare, some things never really change do they? The boy has yet to learn not everyone pities him for what has or had happened. Though in the world they live in, who wouldn’t pity him? “Nevermind, but I still remember most of what had happened since after Doomsday. I was just..walking around, mostly outside of the mainland and even went far out by boat.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>⋯⊹⋯</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The salty scent of the sea the chromatic glow of netherite and the scorching sun out at sea. That’s all Ranboo’s known for the past three days, three days since the disaster at L’manburg took all three of the countries lives away. Even if the country was not sentient, it had been exploded not once, but three times. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Three strikes.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Three hearts</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You’re out.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Those were the rules of the world, some can live on with three, most commonly two. The unlucky live with one. singular. life. Ranboo had known some members bared the curse of one heart, or had lost their lives within war and carnage. He sighed and took in the fresh sea scent, and wondered outloud.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I don’t even know if everyone’s okay.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Whoever that everyone is now.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Whoever his allies may even be. He is only a blank slate once more with the loss of his memory book, but the one he held now would be filled with new memories, good ones. Ones he wants to remember.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>But for now.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>A simple ‘:)’ haunts him.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>⋯⊹⋯</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It was...hard at first, trying to live on my own again without anyone to help out.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>⋯⊹⋯</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He looked upon his small cabin in the forest he had found. The journey had been rough, he almost capsized once or twice but the hybrid had been just fine. The sea that nipped at his calloused fingers was now far from him, all he had left to worry about was the rainfall that came by on occasion. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The hybrid looked over his book, it had a few new pages since the last time he had read it. No longer baring the haunting smile and instead filled with things he wished to remember.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Who his friends were.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The friends he lost.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The home he had gained.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The loneliness of the farlands, the lands away from the SMP. Ranboo wondered if everyone would abandon the mainland or permanently leave the world and move on. Perhaps they already have and he was a singular being traversing alone. He looked up at the sky, the night was always prettier then the day.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>But always more dangerous.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Even then beauty was in the eye of the beholder, the stars twinkled like the falling snow in the cold arctic. Shimmering in defiance against the dark void of space, as the moon shined the brightest out of all. Soon to be overpowered by the sun when day time came by. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Rather sad really.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Poetic sure, but sad.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I should head inside now. Maybe I’ll write more later.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He hummed to himself and entered his makeshift Cabin for a nights rest. His bones ached from all the labor put into building he knew he very well deserved it. Perhaps he should take a trip to the nether for some magma cream, his muscles would desperately need it.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>⋯⊹⋯</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I had a few bumps here and there, occasional death but I always respawned. I haven’t lost a life yet so I suppose I could afford to be reckless about it..” He moved a hand to the back of his neck, while he wasn’t sure about Sam he knew the other three had one life each. “It was just..normal. Normal as it could be really.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The tea kettle whistled like a train and soon quiet down with the quiet pour of water into cups. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Answer me this though mate.” Philza held up one finger before pointing it toward the hybrid “Why’cha come back? Everythin’ was goin’ well for ya, what was the point in venturing to the mainland eh?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ranboo licked his lips nervously and let out a chuckle.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Would you believe me if I said I don’t know…?” Once more the room stilled mostly in exasperation or confusion. Sam had finally come by to give everyone a nice cup of Sweet Berry Tea. “I-..I know it sounds weird but, I just..” </span>
  <em>
    <span>woke up there</span>
  </em>
  <span> “Wanted to come back. Check it out” </span>
  <em>
    <span>see what unconsciously brought me back.</span>
  </em>
  <span> “Maybe see if there were others here.” He took a sip.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The sweetness of the tea wasn’t overbearing, the warmth was welcoming. He hadn’t had the taste of warm tea or sweet berries in so long it was nostalgic to even have a warm cup in his hands. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So you mean to tell me you just came back here in hopes there would be something left?” Tubbo took an experimental sip and was glad to find out it didn’t burn his tongue. Sam’s Tea was always perfect, he didn’t know what he’d do without it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah essentially. Then I found this farm outside thought no one used it and left it behind and thought I could use the potatoes and plant them  back where I lived instead.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Of course Tommy had to internect “Well that’s fucking stupid” He blew on his cup, Tea was always a fickle thing he hated burning his throat but whenever he took a sip it always ended up being a chug. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Perhaps that spoke more about him then the tea itself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah yeah not my brightest moment I guess”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ranboo could’ve swore he saw Tommy roll his eyes but nothing the boy did could surprise him, even now he was still used to the rowdy and rude teenager Tommy was. It was almost a must once you first meet him. But there was a dampness in his energy, perhaps it was the amnesia and the fallout from doomsday.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well are you going back Ranboo? Or do you want to stay a while with us?” Sam had decided to  ask whilst still holding the now empty tray between his arm and pit. “Im sure we can make room here somewhere it shouldn’t be that hard.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Aye we could always expand.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“With our limited resources? I don’t think so.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Underground</span>
  </em>
  <span> mate.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t think I have to repeat myself.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tubbo and Tommy simply sighed at their squabbling with Ranboo taking another sip of the Tea to pretend he wasn’t listening in. This didn’t feel like a conversation meant for him to be a part of anyways. “Well he could bunker with me and Tommy if we have a spare bed! We still have room don’t we?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>WHAT!</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Tommy had stood up and faced his friend with his eyebrows knit in anger. “No way, no </span>
  <em>
    <span>way</span>
  </em>
  <span> am I going to sleep with this- this </span>
  <em>
    <span>bitch!</span>
  </em>
  <span> I don’t trust him as far I can throw him he is a </span>
  <em>
    <span>wrongen</span>
  </em>
  <span> Tubbo.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He’s our </span>
  <em>
    <span>friend</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Your </span>
  </em>
  <span>Friend.” The boy had huffed and crossed his arms the cup of Tea still somehow staying in his hand with no spill insight. The magics of physics in this world. “There’s no way he can even stand up right in our room! His feet might even stick out of the fucking bed!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ranboo just let Tommy ramble off all the reasons why he shouldn’t sleep in their room. He didn’t mind staying a while, his cabin can wait a few days. He was just glad there were people who haven’t left and he </span>
  <em>
    <span>wasn’t</span>
  </em>
  <span> the only being left in the world. These people were his </span>
  <em>
    <span>friends</span>
  </em>
  <span> most importantly, he might not have known Sam as well as the rest but if they trusted him. He trusted him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>People were always put first before anything.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tommy we’re not making Ranboo sleep outside with just a blanket.” Ranboo’s ears perked at the sound of Philza’s voice.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oh right there was a conversation happening.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well I don’t want him to sleep in the same room as me and Tubbo!!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Hybrid could tell Philza was tired of arguing with the sixteen year old and who could really blame him? Tommy was stubborn as bedrock and it would take all the people in the world to even push him back one step. It came in handy sometimes yes but other times it was his downfall, his hubris one could say. “Tommy he’s sleeping in your room end of conversation.” Another whine came from the boy as Phil simply gave him a look that made him (finally) back down.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well! Now that that’s settled Ranboo come on!!” Tubbo eagerly took his hand and dragged him upstairs. “I cant wait to show you our room it looks </span>
  <em>
    <span>amazing</span>
  </em>
  <span>” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Haha I don’t doubt it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tommy followed not far behind slouching and pouting. “It won’t be amazing anymore with you here.” Ranboo seriously wants to know what he has against him, he certainly wasn’t because he was a </span>
  <em>
    <span>hybrid</span>
  </em>
  <span>. He looked up to Techno and was friend’s with Tubbo, not to mention he had stood up for Ranboo and lied to keep him from punishment. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tommy truly was an enigma that Ranboo just didn’t know how to figure out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>⋯⊹⋯</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Finally after a flurry of events that had happened today Ranboo settled into bed, not in the one in his cabin but the one set up by both Tubbo and Tommy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Was it a bit too short? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But a bed was a bed and he didn’t want to complain.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>(Tommy did enough of that already).</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He sat up with the lantern beside him on and wrote in his memory book about today.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Friends</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p>
<ul>
<li><em><span>Philza</span></em></li>
</ul><ul>
<li><span>Tubbo</span></li>
</ul><ul>
<li><span>Tommy</span></li>
</ul><ul>
<li><span>Sam</span></li>
</ul><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He smiled at the sight, friends were good. Having friends meant having people who would have your back in times of need and hardship. Being a friend meant being there for another in times of need and hardship. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His friends were </span>
  <em>
    <span>definitely </span>
  </em>
  <span>going through a time of need..and a time of hardship. So it wouldn’t be too bad if he sticks around to make life a little easier for them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Right?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>⊑⟒ ☊⍜⋔⟒⌇ ⏃⋏⎅ ☌⍜⟒⌇</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Another day another chapter! How did you like this one? Can't wait to finally move on with the plot!!</p><p>Thank you for all the kudos !! Wack to think almost 500 people have read this too—</p><p>Follow me on my <a href="https://twitter.com/namesniche?s=21">Twitter</a><br/>Check out this fic's <a href="https://open.spotify.com/playlist/6MNcfMZYZXEBEGP8JPeN9D?si=R6vtn81kTQGvb-SrSInPyQ">Spotify!</a></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Story of What Once Was.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Your memory is poor, but you can only imagine what it must have been like to be you. Realizing you wouldn't want to be you.</p><p>( Tw : Mentions and Usage of Manipulation and implied panic attack. Skip the first italics portion if necessary )</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>‘You’ll never be president Tommy.’</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>What was this?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Why did that hurt?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span> Why was the man in the yellow sweater looking at him like a man who had lost everything? The man in the yellow sweater still had him, he still had a place to call home. ‘If I can’t have L’manburg NO ONE CAN.’ His screams and fits of anger scared him. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘You’re scared Tommyinnit you’re scared!’ </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He could hear the cackle rising from the mans throat. It never sounded like that before. It wasn’t normal, this wasn’t normal. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>None of this was normal.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The whispers and screams of the man in the yellow sweater echoed in his head before it all halted and rhe man showed up again.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>A cave dimly lit by lanterns in chains.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The man in the yellow sweater becomes the Man in a dirty coat. ‘Tommy..Are we the bad guys?’ </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He turned to him and the impending silence took place. Tommy looked down at himself, the now torn red sleeved shirt was dirty but still wearable. The green bandana on his neck looked like the one Tubbo had tied around his hand. His hands littered with bandages and dirt underneath his nails as all he can hear in the moment is his breath.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>In.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Out.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>In.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Out.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Punch to the face.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Fuck</em>
  </b>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>That hurt so bad, this wasn’t a dream then? This was real life? This was not a reimagination in his mind over memories he has yet to put together? Was this real or was he simply reliving what had already happened? Was he..dead?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>A tall man with rough hands looms over him as he cradles his bruised and bloodied face. Vision so blurry he can barely see his face. He looked over and saw the man in the dirty coat, his friend in the singed suit. He had lost the duel, he was weak. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He let his friend get hurt and singed for what? </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Wait..</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>His friend got hurt.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘You said he wouldn’t hurt me Tommy!’ </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Tubbo…</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Tubbo—He’s hurt he got hurt. The man let him get hurt, this– this wasn’t how it was meant to be- was it? No-</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>No no-</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>nonono-</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘that the only universal language is violence... and we've had that conversation.’ </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Why why did he let him get hurt. He trusted him. He trusted him and he let his friend die-</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The man with the rough hands spoke as he crouched down to him. He hated it. His eyes were red like the blood he craved, to Tommy it was terrifying seeing them shine so darkly above him. He hated hearing the cackle from both men in his head at once. The screams from Tubbo and the loud sounds of explosions from a distance as he screamed his own throat raw from the pain seeing it all go to waste. All the work, gone within a few seconds. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>A few minutes. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Minutes, Seconds, Hours he’ll never get back.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘REVOKE the citizenship of Wilbur Soot! And Tommyinnit!’</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘WHITE FLAGS outside of your walls or you are DEAD’</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘THEN DIE LIKE ONE’</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘The most logical thing to do…’</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>No.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>No he-</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He’s fine he’s perfectly fine and asleep he just needs—</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The man with the porcelain mask is back. He told him to stay away. The void was so daunting, it made the green and the white stand out more then it should. He had the need to vomit. “Come on tommy, I can’t leave my little brother behind.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Im not your brother.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Eh..You say that </span>
  </em>
  <span>now</span>
  <em>
    <span> but..eventually.” He put his hands on his shoulders. Tommy jerked back as The masked man took a step forward. Was it getting harder to breathe? “You’ll come around.” He hated how nice he was, he was so kind and gentle but he could tell there was a want to hurt. A sense of malice in his sweet poison words. His words felt similar to the ones the man in the dirty coat said. Too similiar, it made his brain fuzzy. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Was that a good thing?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Don’t you wanna come home Tomathy?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“N-”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“No..”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>No. It wasn’t.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Dream gripped his shoulders hard, almost digging his fingers into them. It hurt. Why can’t he say it hurt? Surely he could see it yes? But then why is he doing it. Did he say something bad? “Don’t be so mean Tommy, Im your only friend here after all.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Leave me alone.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He wants to get away from him.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“You know I can’t do that.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Shit shit shit sh—</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“</span>
  </em>
  <span>Tommy-?” Tommy woke up with a gasp and in a cold sweat, his cheeks flushed as he was met with sam’s (unmasked) concerned face. “Oh my god Tommy are you alright?” Sam cupped his cheek wiping the running down tears with his thumb as Tommy pushed it away. He wasn’t crying, it was just sweat. Salty warm sweat, yeah. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“M’ fine..”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“.....”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Where’s Tubbo and Ranboo”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sam sighed and sat on the boys bed “They’re out in the farm, Phil’s watching over them.” Tommy nodded and laid back down. Sam didn’t leave, which irritated him why did he bother looking over him anyways? There was certainly no point in staying when he knows Tommy is okay </span>
  <em>
    <span>now</span>
  </em>
  <span>. “You wanna talk about it Tommy.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The boy looked over at the other with confusion in his eyes. “I’m fine Sam, I don’t know why you need to pity me all of a sudden.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He could hear the frustration in his sigh, he held his hands together hoping to whatever god exists Sam wouldn't get mad. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That this wasn’t another nightmare. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That he wouldn’t become the man with the mask.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tommy looked down if he looked back up what if he did see the masked man again? What if the masked man had come to hurt him again and yet give him a warm hug and soft kind words just seconds later. No, no, Sam will not be the masked man if he looks up. “There’s a difference between pity and concern Tommy, I’m not pitying you..” Sam’s voice rung out, Tommy looked up with wide eyes. “I'm concerned because you’re still a kid, a kid whose been through alot.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“M not a kid…” He furrowed his eyebrows, he was still only 16. Barely considered a teenager at best. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re certainly not an adult.” Tommy furrowed his brows and frowned at the unmasked man infront of him. His mouth looked funny, though he already knew that for sure. He wondered how the skin didn’t rip further when Sam spoke, perhaps he used healing potions. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He missed the carbonated fruity liquid. Tubbo had told him the potion was different for everyone and tasted like what they enjoyed most with a hint of fruit and citrus. “I almost am.” Sam hummed asking why that could be. “I remember my birthday is in April, is it april yet Sam.” Sam furrowed his eyebrows and had a distant look in his eyes. Tommy would’ve laughed if he had actually been calculating—</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s almost April, not quite but it’s still March.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tommy blinked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Twice.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thrice.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>What the fuck Sam—” </span>
  </em>
  <span>It couldn’t have been that long if the man infront of him was able to </span>
  <em>
    <span>almost</span>
  </em>
  <span> figure out the date. “I didn’t ask for the date! Im almost 17 I’ll tell ya and That means i'm a big man now bitch!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sam rolled his eyes and chuckled at the younger. “You and Tubbo aren’t as old as me and Phil are. I think we still have more of a say on what you can and cant do.” Tommy huffed, there simply was no winning with this man was there? Tommy was stubborn as a mule, an admirable trait if not somewhat annoying at times. “You still never answered my question. Do you want to talk about it?” There was a tone that made Tommy feel like a child. Which in Sam’s eyes he </span>
  <em>
    <span>was</span>
  </em>
  <span>. But it wasn’t the way the masked man or the man in the dirty coat would make it seem. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>More..parental. It made him feel..Good. Not fuzzy like his brain goes when he sees the dirty coat or the porcelain mask. Just good.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He looked down and swallowed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I had a nightmare about someone, I don’t remember.” The details became lost the more he tried. Frustrating how dreams and nightmares always fled but somehow leave a permanent mark into your brain.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sam furrowed his eyebrows (well..eyebrow?) “Describe them, maybe I’ll be able to tell you something about it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was easy to spill it all out afterwards. The man who wore a poisonous green hood and a mask white as snow with two dots and a smile. The man with the yellow sweater and red beanie, turned into the man with the dirty coat and horrifying laugh. The tall man with the tough hands who smelt like he bathed in the blood of his enemies. The way the hot sun beamed down onto him while he smelled residue smoke and the heat of the explosion on his face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Despite it all, it was only a quick summary. They both knew there was more he couldn’t remember as the nightmare flashed through his head like snapshots taken from a camera. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The elder only looked at him with concern, though Tommy thought it was just pity under the guise of another word. Still..Sam wouldn’t..Pity him right? He’s better than that. He wasn’t a wrongen like everyone else was. “E-even.. a few nights ago I had..a dream about him too..It was the first time seeing him appear.” He hated thinking about his embrace as he hugged his own arms close to his body, that smile that looked so sweet but held such malice for such a simple expression. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t like him Sam, he doesn’t make me feel like me when he’s around.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sam’s hand hovered slightly over Tommy’s shoulder, Tommy looked at it and back at him. The other’s warmth radiated onto his shoulder as he leaned into it. “I won’t let you near him ever again Tommy.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sam what are you talking about..?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He looked down with furrowed brows, how does one even begin to explain? The answer was unclear like a frosty window. “The man you’re talking about, his name is Dream. He...Well he technically owns this entire land, he’s why doomsday happened. We used to be friends but after all of that, and then some. I’ve cut ties with him. He’s why you’re like this Tommy, no one has spotted him since that day, but I’ll be damned if he lays a finger on you.” Tommy looked at him with wide eyes and wrapped his lanky arms around his golden chestplate. The sudden contact gave Sam a jolt almost falling backwards onto the bed. “Woah there kid—”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Keep your fucking promises or I’ll kill you.” The boy said muffled into the chest of the other. He tries to make the threat sound genuine but all the emotional business that’s happening made him sound more like a child. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sam chuckled and gave Tommy a light pat on the back “Sure, I’ll remember to keep that in mind Tommy.” They stayed like that in blissful silence. The one time Sam could appreciate it was like this. Was this what Phil meant when he spoke about raising Wilbur? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Maybe it was.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Or maybe it was something else..</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nah..This was probably what Phil meant yeah? Yeah..He can see why the old man was so soft thinking about the ‘good ol days’. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sam..”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah Tommy?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What was L’manburg like before doomsday.” Sam tensed, he would be lying if he said he kept up with the news of Lmanburg, he wasn’t completely involved with the country and its political atmosphere. At most he joined in the second war against pogtopia because of his relation to Dream. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But he couldn’t deny Tommy the chance to learn about the nation he made, so maybe he would have to improvise a little. Perhaps try and recall some of Dream’s rants about the country and what other bits and bobbles he learned about along the way from Phil and Tubbo. “Well it was founded by not just you, but Wilbur and Tubbo aswell.” Sure there might’ve been more people but Sam knew Tommy would be more interested in knowing he created it with people he remembered. “Eventually you wanted to become independent from our server and Dream didn’t take kindly to it. A war started over it, I don’t know the exact details but..It ended with you guys winning in the end.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tommy cheered mentally.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He won against that bastard..but at what cost?.... It didn't truly matter now did it? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Then you wanted an election, and you and wilbur decided to hold one and that was what lead to the second war. Pogtopia vs Manburg.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Manburg?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah it was renamed once the second president came into power.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And who was that bitch ay?” Tommy looked up at Sam with a glare, who would rename their beloved country ‘manburg’. That was such a stupid name. Ridiculously american. “And what’s pogtopia?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sam chuckled again and pat the other’s head who let out a small growl at the gesture. “Pogtopia was you and Wilbur, the revolution against Jschlatt. He exiled you both and ordered for your murder, but as always you two persevered and won.” Tommy smiled, then frowned. He remembered finding himself in a cave, does that mean….</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is the man in the dirty coat Wilbur…? H..he went insane Sam—”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His eyes was all Tommy needed, Wilbur the president ended up being watered down to someone who only craved destruction. For what cause? What reason? Tommy doesn’t know..Or maybe he just didn’t remember. He glared. Of course he wouldn’t remember he’d never remember he would always have to rely on others for shit he should remember and yet— “Tommy? Tommy-” He looked up at Sam. His vision blurry in both eyes and uncomfortable with tears. “Hey..It’s alright.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I could’ve helped him.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You couldn’t have known how to.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t..” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He still doesn’t know how he could’ve helped. Wilbur insulted him, hurt him, even if not physically his decisions and words struck a chord. Like the guitar he loved fiddling around with. “What..happened next Sam.” He heard him hum.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wilbur blew it up. After you won, and begged someone to kill him.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Who did it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know.” Tommy looked at him with a squint to see if he was lying or not. Damn that man for having a face still as stone, his intuition wasn’t always right but he wanted to believe Sam was telling the truth. “It didn’t end there, Techno summoned withers and caused more chaos before it finally stopped.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wait, but he was on our side.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, Techno was. But..once Tubbo was put in as president, Techno snapped. His ideals are based in anarchy Tommy.” Anarchy, Anarchy of course it was. Techno didn’t like them or the government, or maybe he saw them as the government. ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>THEN DIE LIKE ONE</span>
  </em>
  <span>’.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tommy frowned. “So what did we do with Technoblade then.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nothing, he ran away and you all started rebuilding, Relations between L’manburg and Dream SMP got better and some new folk joined in afterwards. Overall, things were finally peaceful.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That was a lie, if things were ever peaceful then why was there still war. Why did the man who took his two lives still have the need to hurt him even in his dreams. Why did the crater that once was his nation long forgotten and buried exist? Wilbur had not created it then who did, who decided the nation would be decimated and put down like some sick dog. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Then..You got exiled.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...What..?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>What.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I offered you to come with me but you refused, I-I don’t know much about it since I was commissioned for a large building process but eventually it lead up to the community house being blown up. You being pardoned and then, doomsday.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tommy looked at his hands, calloused and scarred beyond relief. Dull cyan eyes squinted wrapping his head around the information, exiled. He was Exiled, for what? What the hell did he do—Tubbo couldn’t have allowed it surely not. “You should ask him yourself that.” Shit. The boy looked back up at the elder. “Techno and Dream were the active participants in Doomsday, Phil stood by them but..I don’t know what could’ve caused him to leave </span>
  <em>
    <span>Techno</span>
  </em>
  <span>. I knew the two were close but..” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Phil sided with Dream?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No. He sided with Techno.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Same difference.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s his words not mine.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He huffed, Phil of all people. The man was kind to him, he held an aura of power but wisdom and kindness carried him. Philza treated him and Tubbo like his own sons, how could he have betrayed them in such a way..? How could </span>
  <em>
    <span>Tubbo</span>
  </em>
  <span> be okay with Phil…? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wait.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tubbo’s with Phil right now. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He leaped from the bed and nearly tripped onto the floor before Sam grabbed at his wrist before it could touch the door. “Tommy— Tubbo’s fine, I’ve been around them longer then you have.” Tommy glared at the man and pulled to free his wrist. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Trust. Me</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Tubbo can defend himself. The kid can fight.” Yet he couldn’t still help but feel worried, but..if Sam was alright with it. Despite the history of their arguments and quarrels..</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright..Fine.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sam smiled and sat him back down onto the bed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey Toms. You wanna learn the Anthem of L’manburg?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tommy blinked and looked back to Sam, a distant melody chimed in his conscience. Quiet</span>
  <em>
    <span> hum of the man in a blue coat, guitar strings tuned to perfection. </span>
  </em>
  <span>“Really…?” The man nodded in response, “I might still be able to remember some of it.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sam pat his back making him tense but relax back into it. “Maybe you’ll be able to fill in the parts I don’t remember then.” He couldn’t help but laugh at that either. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Crackling of a fire and logs placed down onto their sides as the moon shines at its peak. Clouds gone as the freckles of the night come through. Shining alongside the glorious moon he adored seeing with his mates. He can smell the cooking meat and droning voices surrounding him familiar faces gathered around the Man in the Blue coat. His yellow sweater no longer as he adorned the uniform of their new country.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>A soft british voice comes out of his mouth.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>A strum of the guitar he held in his hands.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘I heard there was a special place..’</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The voices hush as they pay attention to the singer, Tommy finds it quite lovely. ‘Where men could go and emancipate..’ He watches his worn hands go over each chord of the song. Tommy makes a mental note to ask him later if he could teach him. ‘The brutality and tyranny..of their rulers.’ A smile appears on his face, he returns it even if the man in the bluecoat cannot see it.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘Well this place is true you needn’t fret!’ </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He looks around and sees the blackstone walls, then the people surrounding the campfire. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The van standing tall amongst the destroyed foliage and dirt as water practically surrounded them draining into new lakes and ponds they would later fill in. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘With Wilbur, Tommy, Tubbo, Fuck Eret!’ </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>People cheers, he can even hear himself cheer louder then the rest as Tubbo slings an arm around him. His friend so free from the physical scars to come. Left with mental scars to be dug deeper.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>It’s a very big and not Blown up L’manburg..’ The area was clean as if it was still new, residue gunpowder and the smell gone as the grass smelled of mildew and the flowers smelled sweet. ‘Come on! Sing it with me.’</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>A chorus of fighters including himself sang along.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘Our L’manburg,</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Our L’manburg.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Our L’manburg.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Our L’ma—nburg.’</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>They all chuckled and then silence once Wilbur had shushed them with a finger to his lips. Oh to be a leader as great as he. The quiet ambiance only lasted for a few seconds before the strum of the presidents guitar had begun. ‘For freedom and for liberty, our nation sought to build on these, for a victory under democracy.’ </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>A woosh of an arrow.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Crackling of a fire not belonging to the lone one right infront of him, the yells of an angered enemy. The large booms not belonging to a stray creeper. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>A cackle.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘Well the darkness came and then it went.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>We built a home and watched it sink.. and from the rubble there emerged L’manburg..’ </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The choir of soldiers return more calmly then it once has but the joy and proudness had stayed and lingered. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘Our L’manburg,</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Our L’manburg.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Our L’manburg.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Our L’ma—nburg.’</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>There was no pause as a crescendo from the stringed instrument and Wilbur’s voice emerged from the proud patriotic choir. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>No.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>It was the man in the dirty coat, his singing had turned into fits of madness. Tommy stood as the Man with the rough hands leaned against the cold stone walls of Pogtopia.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘With bloodied hands and weakened knees!</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Our people rose like the pheonix, our empty fields and canals around L’mantree.’ He stood and gestured to the lone tree off in the distance with the words ‘Lmantree’ carved into it. It was hard to see from where they sat, but everyone knew what it said.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>They were all there when they watched the president declare it sacred and should remain untouched even in the light of war and destruction.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘With sweat and tears we armed our ranks,</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>We laid foundations in our lands!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>And from every lips fro here up to infinity!’</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>A gentle echoing voice as he sits upon the cursed beach watching the sun set, he hears the man in the yellow sweater come from afar chime in. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘Come on sing it with me Tommy! You got this!’</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He sighs discontent with where he was. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Knowing where he should be. Home. But atleast the man he had grown content with was by his side.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘We sing L’manburg.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>We sing L’manburg..</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>We sing L’manburg….</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>To our L’ma—nburg…’</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The ghost with the yellow sweater chuckled and looked over at Tommy. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The Anthem’s really a work of art.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I suppose so Sam.” Perhaps it will be okay. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>….</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Say Tubbo, where did Ranboo go?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Huh.? Oh—”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Woo! Almost 4k words this time that's wack. Can we talk about BBH's Recent (April 19th 2020) Lore stream? My god man he and Skeppy have no right to be that good.</p><p>---</p><p>Follow me on my <a href="https://twitter.com/namesniche?s=21">Twitter</a><br/>Check out this fic's <a href="https://open.spotify.com/playlist/6MNcfMZYZXEBEGP8JPeN9D?si=R6vtn81kTQGvb-SrSInPyQ">Spotify!</a></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Come, Come, Come, Come, Come Along Now</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Maybe this was a mistake to come here. No use in turning back now, just keep going..You got this.</p><p>(TW For Derealization, Depersonalization and Manipulation from Dream, Summary in end notes for those who choose to skip)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Tubbo blinked and looked around, Ranboo had only been there just a few minutes ago but the hybrid simply vanished from eyesight. “Im sure he’s fine, he does that sometimes.” Phil nodded, his lips in nor a frown or smile, simply as neutral as it could be.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Those deep ocean eyes always gave it away, he was thinking. Cautiously, methodically almost. But then he sighed, closing the gateway to his emotions. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He wiped the sweat from his forehead and along with it the grime that clung onto it and leaned onto the iron hoe he held. “I guess we should go back in, we’ve tilled the soil well enough, and replanted the wheat and potatoes.” Tubbo held the two baskets full of their spoils and nodded enthusiastically. “Come on then mate, let’s see if Tommy’s awake or not. Then I can work on lunch, maybe make something more then mushroom soup and baked potato.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The thought of having something </span>
  <em>
    <span>more</span>
  </em>
  <span> then just soup made Tubbo only hurry inside the house more.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Philza shook his head and clicked his tongue. “Kids..” Heading inside to the creaky cabin he calls home.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He crouched down. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He still remembers that day clearly, the day before it all went to shit. Maybe the best part was seeing Tommy again, seeing that the friend who saved him from exile was still alive. That Tubbo only assumed the worse but the worse did not actually occur. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Dream had ran up to them, the man visibly angered despite the mask staying still with the same smile laid onto it. The cabinet had gathered as they watched the Man cloaked from head to toe with netherite angrily lash out. Mentioning the name of a previously thought to be dead man claiming they should have known what he had done.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Ranboo furrowed his eyebrows as he listened and watched and followed.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Tommy was dead.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The boy had died.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Yet had he done something before hand? Something no one had noticed for atleast a few days? Or had Dream staged this and done it himself only to claim Tommy alive and bring them not only false hope, but crushed hope. That Tommy could ever come back to L’manburg.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The familiar smell of smoke entered his lungs.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>But it wasn’t the faint smell he was used to, It was fresh. Fresh gunpowder only a few days old and the fresh smell of water that surrounded the community house.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The community house that laid in absolute shambles.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The shocks and yells of the oldest build being demolished into a shell of it’s former self. Ranboo couldn’t believe Tommy would do something as terrible as this. If he did he could’ve done it a long time ago. There was no point in destroying it now right?..No..No he had motive to do so, but Tommy..He couldn’t have done it himself. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Tommy blew up. The community house.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He remained silent.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Everyone had surrounded them, they listened. Listened like crows. Listened like rats. Ranboo hated being in the spotlight, he couldn’t imagine how Tubbo felt under the strong gaze of Dream. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The Disc, why the Disc, Tubbo what were you doing? Dream What—</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“NO—No no- No.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘Tommy?’</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Fundy took the words right out of his mouth.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Out of everyones, actually. Was this some sort of spectacle to them? To watch the drama that came around every time something mildly interesting happens and see the battle and war that comes next. Was that all this was? </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>A show?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Next thing he knew Swords and axes clashed, regretful words were spoken and not spoken with the poison of two former friends now enemies. They were never enemies. No they were two friends broken apart by war, power, and sides. Sides that didn’t need to exist, never needed to exist why- </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>why did they exist </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>why </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>why- </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Why whyw hwy whyw why why</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>All it does is break apart even the strongest of friendships and hurt the people you love. That’s all he’s seen, he’s seen the aftermath. He’s seen how Philnd everyone acts towards Ghostbur. He’s seen how Tommy and Tubbo was whilst the exile was in place.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He’s seen how much it hurts.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He swallowed and watched Tommy take Tubbo’s side, Techno’s look of pain and betrayal as the person he would have fought everyone for take the side against him. ‘But he wasn’t taking a side, he was choosing a person.’ He so desperately wanted to say, however the piglin’s mind had been made up before it could even be convinced. But it would fall on deaf ears.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>All of his words fell onto deaf ears.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Repeated into oblivion yes.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>But never understood. They never understand his words, he knows their pain he knows what they feel but why can’t they see it. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Why must they repeat his words but twist it back around.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The voice in his head only made it hurt more—</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good to see you after so long.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>No.</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ranboo stood and looked around. No he was safe here. This wasn’t the panic room, this wasn’t a closed off space he could let himself go in. The outside was safe, the safest place he could be in despite all of the war, death, and destruction. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Come on now, you really can’t see me? Im a little sad you can’t.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Out of the shadows he stepped out. The white porcelain masked dirtied by the gunpowder and debris, but still as white as snow. Even whiter then his moral compass, which didn’t mean much. His sweater as green as oak leaves and yet as poisonous as the potion. The sight of it almost made bile rise into his throat, but he refused. “Leave me alone.” The deep chuckle resonated within him, but he stood his ground. His tail lashed around untangling itself into two. While his posture was terrible beyond relief he stood at full height, the fullest height he could without feeling uncomfortable. “This is all in my head, I’ll just wake up, and you will be gone.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He closed his eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This isn’t real. This is a dream, a nightmare, he will wake up and be at that creaky cabin created by Phil, Sam and Tubbo. He will be in his house far from the mainland across the vast tormenting ocean. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A hand on his shoulder as he shivers and inhales sharply.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This isn’t real.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“C’m</span>
  <em>
    <span>on</span>
  </em>
  <span> Ranboo. None of this is fake.” He can hear the smile behind that stupid mask. “Atleast not right now.”  Ranboo backed away shoving the arm that held his shoulder and realized how close to the edge he was looking behind him. “Seriously Ranboo? We’re friends no need to run from me, that wouldn’t be very </span>
  <em>
    <span>nice</span>
  </em>
  <span> of you now would it?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He shook his head. They have never been on the same side.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We are </span>
  <em>
    <span>not </span>
  </em>
  <span>friends.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dream huffed and crossed his arms. “You were always so much better when you’re asleep.” There it was again, why. Why was he like this. Dream haunted him even now, even when he was suppose to be safe surrounded by his friends away, away from the thing that </span>
  <em>
    <span>actually</span>
  </em>
  <span> hurt him. This wasn’t the panic room, this place was outside where he was safe. Safe. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Safe</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Leave. Me. Alone.” He held his head in his hands and looked down. “You aren’t real. You’re just something in my head who’ll go away. I’m- I’m in control- Im in control here I-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hands, warm, warm hands warm hands over his hands. His cold cold hands, cold as snow. Snow like the porcelain mask with a carved in smile. “We both know that’s not true Ranboo.” Warm leather covered hands brought his calloused nail bitten one down. “You can’t leave me because deep down you know, you remember don’t you? You remember it all, you just don’t like knowing...But I help you, you help me. It’s beneficial that way.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He felt the air around him tense, the air tasted toxic like the sweater of the man infront of him, like his eyes. Like his words, like the gentle calloused hands and and- </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>and- </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Splash.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cold water. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He screamed.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Wake up.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Why?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He laid in the worn oak planks of the prime path. He wasn’t wet, no he was far from it actually. Even if he did indeed sweat from the constant humid air that stuck around the mainland he wasn’t wet from the cold lake water. Pained inhumane sounds rose in his throat as he sat up and looked at his surroundings. Nothing, not a trace of the man who was there.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No- No, noooooohohoho—” Leaning onto his palms he looked with wide eyes, it wasn’t as if he could look any wider. His eyes could never close, endermen had no eyelids. His biology made so many things in life </span>
  <em>
    <span>impossible</span>
  </em>
  <span>, why..”Why—, no- No its fine. This is fine it was fake, it wasn’t real. None of it was real. Im here im alive and I….Should go back home. Oh god how long have I been out-” He stood onto his feet and looked at the sky. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Damnit.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Grey clouds shrouded it with it’s sadness. He pulled out a clock from his twine sweater and saw it had only been just a few hours since he had last been home with Tubbo and Phil. Had that whole ordeal truly taken that long? Or had he passed out and lost track of time?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>….</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He will go with the latter.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was better for his mental health to think about it in that way. After all, he was back in the mainland, and the mainland never had many good memories associated with it. Ranboo rubbed his eyes and put the clock away, the walk wouldn’t be that long. A simple walk down the prime path to the former Nation and then past the crater was never a long walk right? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The walk to the blown up community house from outside L’manburg was only a minute.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Atleast that’s what he remembers it to be.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This is fine. It’s fine, I’m sure Phil and Tubbo haven’t noticed. Sam and Tommy don’t have to know yeah? Yeah. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Yeah..</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Today has been too long for comfort, he’s only been awake for...Several. Hours. It was hard to keep count, just like how hard it was to keep count of who was on whose side and what side was the ‘correct’ side. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This place was hell no matter where you stepped.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The spruce door stood in front of him as he pushed it open to see the aforementioned residents of the cabin. Sam was in the kitchen, Tubbo, Phil and Tommy were in the living room. The latter three looked over at him. “Ranboo!! Took you long enough! Come on we have some leftover for you” Philza beckoned him over as the hybrid couldn’t force himself to say no. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Decided to try somethin’ new and made Mashed Potatoes and Bread, better then the usual mushroom stew.” Ranboo hummed and took the lone plate that sat infront of an empty seat next to Tommy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tommy didn’t say a word as he watched Ranboo plop down next to him and take the plate with the fork and a torn off piece of bread. “You know I can always give you guys some of my food at home, I have a farm with carrots, cows, chickens and stuff.” Philza looked at Ranboo and blinked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yea mate—that’d- that’d be perfect.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ranboo chuckled and rubbed the back of his neck.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you have a portal linked back home we could go through? I mean we still have to stay here, just in case the others come back.” It was the hybrid’s turn to blink as the air stilled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He knew he forgot to do something before he left home.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Shit.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“n-no.. I might’ve...uhhh....Forgotten to do that?” He smiled as the elder just chuckled at the boy’s misfortune. “Yeah..It’s a few thousand blocks out too, so I don’t think the trip would be a few hours walk back and forth.” Giving a chuckle, albiet nervous, back towards Phil. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tubbo leaned forward to look over at Ranboo. “It’s alright! When you get back you can make a portal and link it up to the highway!” Ranboo smiled at that, he was always the optimistic one. He was left wondering where it went before doomsday... “So did you do anything cool while you were out?” The hybrid paused. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Was he panicking? Was he too obvious? Oh god what if he was too obvious, what if they know and they kick him out because- Because-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uh- Uhm well uh- uhhhhhh….” Lie Lie! Think up of something damnit—</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright, Hot Chocolate’s done! Come get it while it’s still hot.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Perfect.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh! You have coco beans?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tommy practically leaped over the couch at the thought of having something as sweet and delectable as Chocolate in a hot liquidy form. “Fuck yeah! Sam and Phil got it when they last went scavenging!” He took the hottest cup and almost dropped it as he felt the scorching heat of the quartz cup. “Ow- ow owow-” He hissed as Ranboo merely chuckled when he came walking over. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you have jungle wood to grow it on by any chance?” He took the cup in front of him and purred at the hear. “Then we could have it any day, or even have cookies and chocolate cake.” Oh to have sweet chocolate anything again. He had no idea where the coords for the nearest Jungle could be but having access to them now was better late than never. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Phil nodded and hummed as the boys blew the steam off of their cup. “Managed to find enough to grow nine coco beans at a time, we had some extra we could spare.” He looked at the leftover cup and back at Sam who practically urged the man to take it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Really? What about yo-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Eh it’s fine, I already used enough to make four cups.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The winged man’s feathers ruffled as he took the cup and looked at it. When was the last time he had someone make him homemade hot chocolate? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Far too long.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He couldn’t help but smile. Despite their constant quarrels Sam was still a good man through and through wasn’t he? “Aaah, I wish we had marshmallows though, that would make this even better!” Ranboo took a tentative sip of his cooling hot chocolate. He missed the fluffy sugary treat just as much as he missed the chocolate liquid. It used Sugarcane and water which he was sure he could make himself at home. Though he wasn’t at home now was he.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Marshmallows! That what was missing.” Tommy blurted out and groaned as a splash of hot chocolate hit his shirt. “Awww come on!! This is my favorite shirt.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tommy. You wear the same shirt everyday.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh shut up Ran</span>
  <em>
    <span>boob</span>
  </em>
  <span>!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s not my-” a sigh “Whatever.” If he was honest, despite what had happened earlier today was fine. What happened at the community house wasn’t real, he knows that now. His mind was messing with him because he hadn’t been there in so long, brains are messy and rude like that aren’t they? Yeah, they are. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He didn’t blow it up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was fine.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was surrounded by friends and that’s all he needed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was all he wanted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>⍙⊑⏃⏁ ⎅⍜ ⊬⍜⎍ ⍀⟒⏃⌰⌰⊬ ⍙⏃⋏⏁</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Ranboo's at the destroyed community house before having a flashback to what happened the day before doomsday. When back in the present he begins to hear Dream's voice again and then *actually* sees Dream Ranboo tries to ground himself before he falls/is pushed in the water. He wakes up and realizes it's been hours (and is miraculously not wet) and heads back to the cabin. Everyone has some hot coco and chills for the night !!</p><p>Tryna get back into writing again with some oneshots here and there rn ! School's almost done so that's pog too. </p><p>---<br/>Follow me on my <a href="https://twitter.com/namesniche?s=21">Twitter</a><br/>Check out this fic's <a href="https://open.spotify.com/playlist/6MNcfMZYZXEBEGP8JPeN9D?si=R6vtn81kTQGvb-SrSInPyQ">Spotify!</a></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>